Bat Family
by ToaXabineh
Summary: TFP/Young Justice crossover! Jack couldn't stay in Jasper. His mom was dead, and he refused to go to an orphanage. Running away was his only choice. Now, a year and a half later, Jack lives in Gotham. But one day, he meets Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne. Never could he have imagined that he'd become part of a group of superheroes. Involves brotherly Robin and fatherly Batman!
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a story idea that just hit me today, and I HAD to write it! So I'd REALLY appreciate it if you all would tell me your opinions about it, and if I should continue!**

**Also, if anyone is OOC, please tell me so I can try and fix it! And if any of you have advice for when it comes to writing a character (how they talk, act, etc.) please tell me! I really want to improve in any way I can!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat inside a small coffee shop, peering out at the city of Gotham.

It was dark, and scary at night time, but it was the closest thing to home that he had now.

It had been a year and a half ago that the Airachnid and M.E.C.H accident happened. His mom was dead, and Jack couldn't stay any longer in Jasper. The government wanted to send him to an orphanage, and so did the 'bots (for his own safety), but that wasn't what Jack wanted.

So he'd left. He'd stuck around long enough to attend the funeral for his mom that the government had paid for, and then he'd packed all he needed to survive and left.

It had been four months later that Jack had finally settled in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of Gotham city. He figured that the 'bots and government wouldn't find him there, with so many people around.

So for twelve months now, he'd lived in Gotham. He did odd jobs for money, and never told anyone his name. At night he'd continue mourning his mother's death, but whenever day came to the city, he'd pull himself together and go earn his keep.

Jack was shaken out of his thoughts when the bell at the door chimed and two people walked in. Jack recognized the man as Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham, and the man's young companion as his adopted son, Richard Grayson.

The teen was around Jack's age, and was talking animtedly to his adoptive dad. The man in return smiled slightly.

Jack looked back to his drink, taking a sip. A small smile came to his face as the warmth of it curled in his belly. It felt welcome compared to the chilly evening.

He jumped in surprise when someone suddenly dropped into the seat across from him. Jack looked up, and saw it was Richard Grayson. A glance to the counter revealed his adoptive father ordering a couple of drinks.

Storm colored eyes turned to the smiling teen across from him.

"Hey! I'm glad I'm not the only kid here." He said. Jack simply blinked, shrinking back slightly.

The other didn't seem to notice, extending a hand.

"I'm Richard Grayson. What's your name?"

Jack hesitantly shook the hand, slightly taken aback at the callus' he felt. Still, he said nothing, earning a strange look from Richard.

"Uh...Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, pulling his hoodie down more, feeling safe within the hood. Richard tilted his head, leaning forward slightly.

"Hey, c'mon, it's not like I bite or anything!"

"Richard."

They both looked up to see the speaker was Bruce Wayne. The man gave his son a stern look.

"Leave the poor kid be. Not everyone likes to talk to anyone their age."

Richard pouted, sticking his tongue out at the man. Jack couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When the other teen looked at him, Jack shut his mouth, teeth giving an audible click. It took him a moment, but Jack finally gathered the courage to reply to Wayne

"It...It's okay, sir."

Richard grinned, pointing a figner at Jack.

"Aha! So you _can_ talk!"

"U-uh...Yeah. I can." Jack mumbled quietly, taking another gulp of his hot chocolate.

While Richard chatted aimlessly, Jack simply listened, nodding when it was required and sipping at his drink. Only when the last of his hot chocolate was gone did Jack speak. He frowned at his empty cup.

"Aw man..." He mumbled to himself. He then turned, looking around for a trashcan. Spotting one about twenty feet away, Jack tossed the cup. It landed in the trashcan with a hollow sound.

"Wow, good aim." Richard said, grinning at Jack. "Do you take sports at school or something?"

Jack paused at the mention of school. He hadn't been to school in ages, having run away at the very end of Summer break. Over a year and a half of school was missing from his education, a rather large chunk, all things considered. Finally he replied.

"Uh, yeah." He lied. "I do."

Richard smiled, easing back in his seat.

"Man, you're lucky! I'm always too busy to get into any sports."

Jack felt a vile feeling twist in his chest. He wasn't lucky. Not at all. He'd lost his mom and friends, and couldn't show his face at all, fearing that his face would be caught on a camera and lead the government or the 'bots to him.

No. Lucky was one thing Jack definately was _not_.

"Hey, are you okay?" Richard asked, concerned as he caught Jack's frown from beneath the hoodie.

Jack blinked in alarm, then quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing. Just thinking. Sorry."

Richard smiled.

"Hey, it's fine! No need to apologize!" He insisted. He then leaned forward, leaning on his elbows. He then spoke quietly so only Jack could hear.

"If you need to get something off your chest, you can tell me. I'm good at listening." He offered, smiling at Jack.

Jack shook his head again.

"I'm okay. It's nothing I need to talk about."

Richard smiled, but it fell when his dad moved over.

"We need to get going, Richard." He looked to Jack. "It was nice meeting you."

Jack smiled hesitantly while the other teen groaned.

"It was nice to meet you both too."

The man gave him a slight grin before guiding Richard out with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bye!" Richard called hurriedly to Jack before they dissapeared through the cafe's door.

After a few minutes, Jack stood, shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets. As he left, he smiled secretly to himself from within his hood.

That had been the first time he talked with someone at length...since his mother died.

* * *

When Bruce and Richard, AKA Batman and Robin, slid into their limo, the elder male looked at his adopted son with slight curiosity.

"I've never seen you so friendly and talkitive with a stranger before."

Robin's nose scrunched a bit.

"Yeah...I know, but...Well, something about him drew me in. He was just...so easy to talk to and had this sorta...kind, warm feeling about him. I couldn't help but talk to him."

The teen propped his elbow on the door's armrest, chin in his hand.

"I wish I could've learned his name, though. But I guess it's good that he's so cautious. I mean, especially in _Gotham_."

Bruce's face became thoughtful.

"Yes, but I sense there's more to it than that. There's more to him in general than we think."

Robin looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Really, Bats, you're way too paranoid!"

The man gave him a stern look, to which Robin merely smirked at. Sighing, Bruce shifted into a more comfortable position.

"It comes with the territory of being Batman. And while everyone has a side to them I don't know, there's something..._off_ about that kid."

"Oh c'mon, he isn't a criminal!"

Batman gave him a look.

"Not off in that sort of way." He said, looking out the window. "He seems scared. He wouldn't tell you his name, nor did he show his face at all. We could only see his lower face, and he knew that. If I had to guess, he's hiding from some_thing_ or some_one_."

Robin strightened, brows furrowing in concern.

"Hiding?"

His mentor nodded, and Richard couldn't help but feel worry bubble inside of him for his new-found friend.

* * *

Jack coughed roughly into the crook of his arm, holding a shovel in his other hand.

A heavy snowfall had blown in, and Jack had been hired to help clear the sidewalks of Gotham. It was Jack's rotten luck that had him coughing and sniffling. Of course he'd had to develop a cold, or even worse, the flu.

It had been a week since he met Richard Grayson in the small coffee shop. Ever time he thought about the other teen and his dad, how kind they'd been, he would smile. He remembered that night he'd talked to the photo of his friends and seperate photo of his parents, telling them about the two people he'd met. The two photos were the only things that remained of his past life in Jasper, Nevada, and talking to the people in the pictures always eased his loneliness.

After a small sneezing fit, Jack continued to push the shovel along the sidewalk, heaving away snow.

He jumped in alarm when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He came face-to-face with Richard.

The other teen looked him over, then beamed.

"It _is_ you! For a sec I thought you were someone else! What're you doing out here, dude? It's freezing!"

Jack stammered for a moment before he managed to reply.

"I w-was hired to help shovel snow off the sidewalks." He said through chattering teeth.

Richard grimaced.

"That's gotta suck."

Jack shrugged, giving a noncommital sound before turning to try and continue his work. Richard, though, grabbed his arm.

"Heyheyhey! Wait a sec! You're in front of the Wayne Enterprise building, so you should come in! C'mon!"

Jack gasped as the slightly older teen dragged him towards the building they were in front of. It was, indeed, a Wayne Enterprise building.

"B-but I need to fini-"

Jack sneezed violently before he could finish his sentance, and Richard grimaced again.

"Man, how long have you been out here? C'mon, Bruce's here on business so we can go to his private office. It's got a big ol' fireplace and everything, it's asterous!"

"A...Asterous?" Jack questioned as he was dragged inside.

The building was warm, making his frozen skin sting. Richard pried the shovel from his hands, setting it by the door before pulling Jack to an elevator. After the doors shut, the two teen's waited to reach the top floor.

"So why did you take a bad job like shoveling? Trying to get extra cash?"

Jack ducked his head.

"Yeah...Something along those lines."

The doors slid open with a ding, and Richard grinned, pulling him out into a large room. Jack looked around in awe.

A large desk sat at the back by a large window that looked out over Gotham. On the walls were bookcases filled with many, _many_ books, and a large fireplace was lit in the middle of the wall to their left. Two armchairs and a loveseat sat around the fireplace.

Bruce, who was leaning on the large window and looking over papers, glanced up.

"Look who I found!" Richard said, laughing (though it sounded more like a cackle to Jack).

Bruce raised a brow, but a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"I can see who, Richard."

"Hello again Mr. Way-"

Another sneeze silenced Jack, and Richard laughed once more.

"Cmon, let's get you by the fireplace. That should help defrost you." He joked gently, guiding Jack to sit in one of the armchairs. He then turned to his adoptive father.

"It's okay that I brought him up here, isn't it? I mean, he looked like he was freezing, so I thought..."

Bruce looked at Jack, silent for a moment as he watched the shivering form. His eyes fell to the red, raw and chaped hands the poked out from the large hoodie's sleeves. They shook from the cold, and the callus' stood out, prominent against the red skin.

Bruce's glaze cut to Richard and he nodded.

"It's fine. It's probably a good thing that you brought him in anyway."

His protege smiled thankfully before he sat across from Jack on the other armchair. Robin talked and Jack merely listened, basking in the warmth from the fire. The two teens remained like that for a good two hours while Bruce continued to work, but a sudden fade of Richard's voice made Bruce look up from the papers he held.

Both Robin and Jack were passed out on the armchairs, Richard snoring lightly and Jack simply curled up with his head on one of the armrests.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. Even Batman had to admit it was a touching sight.

Finishing his work, he put the papers away and stood. He moved to Robin, gently shaking him awake.

The seventeen-and-a-half-year-old yawned, peering up at him.

"Wh-what..? Oh...did I fall asleep?" Richard asked, sitting up and stretching.

Bruce nodded.

"You did."

Robin looked at Jack, grimacing.

"Do we gotta wake him up? I mean, the poor guy's probably exhausted..."

His mentor sighed.

"I can carry him to the car and we'l just have to wake him up long enough for him to tell us his adress."

Richard nodded, standing as Bruce went over to Jack, carefully lifting the teen.

The man was surprised by how light Jack was. For a moment, he wondered if the teen ever ate anything. He was severely underweight, and Bruce now honestly considered about talking with the teen's parents.

The three went into the elevator, then through the lobby and into the limo.

After carefully easing Jack into the back seat (Robin having to help pull him in), Bruce slid in, sitting across from them in the adjascent seat. He then leaned forward. Years of experience with Richard taught Bruce many tricks of how to wake up someone without startling them.

He eased a hand under the hood, running a hand through the soft hair under it.

"Hey, time to wake up." The teen stirred and Bruce continued to murmur to him. "There you go, that's it, easy does it."

Jack blinked blearily, not that his two companions could see, but when his head turned towards Bruce, they knew he was awake. Bruce smiled kindly.

"We're going to take you home, okay? Where do you live?"

Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"W-...West Rovais street..." He mumbled before curling up and dozing off once more.

Bruce shook his head, though his smile remained as he turned to look at Alfred, who was driving.

"Well, you heard him. West Rovais street."

"Right away, Master Bruce."

As the limo pulled into the street, silence took over the car. Richard stared at Jack for a bit, then looked at his mentor.

"Isn't West Rovais street by the docks? I thought only warehouses are down there..."

"So did I." Bruce replied.

It took half an hour to get to the street Jack had told them, and as they'd thought...There were no houses in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I want to thank Meggs292 (or 929, sorry, I can't remember which, sorry x.x) for taking the time to review! And I wanted to ask, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me how to make it so Bruce doesn't seem a bit OOC? I would appreciate it SOOOOO much if you would!**

**Also, if anyone else has the time, please review! I want to know what you all think of this story, if there's anyway I can improve, etc... I've only seen a few episodes of Young Justice and the two VERY first Batman movies x.x Yeah...I don't have a lot of experience writing for Bruce x.x**

**I wanted to also inform you that in this story, it DOES NOT follow the storyline of the YJ series! Mostly because I have not seen the whole series, lol. But I also don't want Wally to die! DX So that's why Wally shall live in this story! Mwahaha! XD**

**So another thing you awesome readers need to know is that the YJ members are older in this story! The YJ in this story has been around a few years, and for your convenience, I've listed the ages of the YJ members bellow!**

**Kalduran (Aqualad): 20**

**Conner (Superboy): 20 (Well, technically he's a clone, but he looks 20)**

**Megan (Miss Martian): 19**

**Wally (Kid Flash): 18 1/2**

**Artemis: 18**

**Richard (Robin): 17 1/2 (two months until 18)**

**So...that's everything I can think of for now! Again, please review if you have advice or just want to let me know if I should continue this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard looked at Bruce, slightly pale. He then turned to Jack, shaking him awake.

Jack groaned, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Wh...wha's goin' on..?"

"We're here. Remember? You told us what street to go to."

Jack blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Oh. Well...Thanks. Y'know, for...for everything."

Robin gave a strained smile, nodding.

"No problem. See you around, dude."

Jack nodded again, rubbing his eyes as he slid out of the limo. He paused, admiring the long car for a moment before turning to one of the warehouses.

It was old and crumbling. A large gaping hole was in the corner of the roof, and a faded sign hung lopsidedly on the front.

Jack carefully walked through the slick snow and ice, entering the building through a large crack in one of the walls.

Richard gaped, then got out of the limo.

"Richard?" Bruce asked, raising a brow as he followed his adopted son out.

The teen didn't reply, crossing the snow and ice with little trouble (training with Batman had its perks) and he slid in through the same crack Jack had. Bruce followed, unable to deny that he, too, was curious.

The inside of the warehouse was large. In one corner, snow piled up, having entered through the hole in the ceiling. At the back of the warehouse was a small set up.

Two old, ripped up matresses were stacked atop one another, Jack sitting on them, preparing to go to sleep again. A crate off to the side had a few items on it, two looking like photos.

Jack, now more aware after feeling the cold sting of the outside air, looked up in alarm. His hand shot over to the two pictures on the crate, grabbing them and stuffing them in one of his pockets.

Richard moved forward, surprise and worry in his eyes.

"You...You're homeless?"

Jack stood, stance tense.

"So?" He snapped, voice sharp and defensive.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he took in the warehouse once more. He then walked forward, surprising Jack.

"Are your parents dead, or are you a runaway?"

Jack licked his lips nervously, not replying. He simply stared up at the intimidating man, shoulders hiked high.

Bruce raised a brow.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business." Jack hissed, shuffling back a bit.

Bruce crossed his arms, refusing to let it end at that. Jack fidgited nervously, obviously a bit frightened.

"Stop it Bruce!" Robin said, frowning. "You're scaring him!"

Bruce looked at the teen.

"I need to know. If he's a runaway, we'll need to turn him in to authorities."

Jack gulped, shuddering. The mere idea of being turned in was an unpleasant one.

"I'm homeless." Jack stated, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "My dad lost his job and so he and mom and I live here."

It was a lie. A well practiced one at that, Bruce mused. If it were anyone else Jack told the lie to, they would've believed him. But Bruce knew better.

"Then where are they?"

Jack coughed for a moment, making concern light inside both Bruce and Richard. Once Jack managed to stop, he replied.

"They're out. Trying to get some odd jobs to do to get some cash, like I was."

Bruce looked to the matresses.

"And those? Three people couldn't fit on that."

The lie was again almost immediate, and just as well practiced. Jack had prepared for every possible question it seemed.

"When they get back I'll pull the other one down and push them together. We all fit that way." Jack paused, sitting back down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest."

After a long moment, Bruce finally nodded.

"Fine."

Richard sent a last, worried glance at Jack as his mentor led him out. Once in the limo, he looked at Bruce incredulously.

"Are we seriously gonna leave it at that?! He was obviously lying! We can't let him freeze!"

Bruce shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do right now. But trust me when I say we're not leaving it at that."

* * *

Mount Justice was as hectic as always, not too surprising since it was filled with young heroes.

But Robin...was oddly quiet.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

The teen jumped, eyes turning up to look at Black Canary. The woman was leaning against the back of the couch that Robin sat on. Richard smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm fine. Just thinking."

The woman moved around to sit beside him, smiling kindly.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

The teen shrugged.

"I dunno." Robin replied. He looked down, thinking for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

"Well...You see, I made a new friend in Gotham, and I just found out he's homeless. He say's he lives in this warehouse with his parents, but I know he's lying. And Bats says he's going to do something about it, but I'm worried about him. I mean, Gotham just went through a big snow storm, and when I saw him the other day, he looked like he was coming down with something. I just hope he'll be okay while Batman works something out."

Surprise passed through Canary's eyes, but then her face softened and she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I can understand why you're so worried, but I'm sure Bruce is doing all he can, as fast as he can. If your friend's been on his own for awhile, he should have a bit of an immunity to illness."

Richard shrugged.

"I guess."

The femme hero's face fell when she saw her words did little to ease Robin's mind. Pursing her lips, she thought for a second.

"How about this. The League's got a meeting, and Batman's coming back from that mission he went on. I'll talk to him about it."

The teen perked up, smiling.

"Really? I'd appreciate it! He wouldn't talk to me about it before he left the other day."

Canary smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Alright. I should get going then if I want to get to the meeting in time." She then looked at everyone else. "All of you stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Wally replied, giving a goofy grin and saluting. The others grinned at him while Canary rolled her eyes good naturedly.

* * *

The Justice League was gathered, each in turn bringing up a subject to discuss. But there was eventually a lull in the conversation. Crime activity had been relatively low, so that meant their jobs were made easier.

Black Canary took the chance to bring up what she promised Robin she would.

"Batman."

The black clad hero looked up, raising a brow.

"Yes?"

The woman folded her hands on the table.

"I was talking with Robin earlier, and he told me that you both met a homeless teen. He's really worried about him, and wants to know if you've decided on what to do. He said you promised that you would."

Bruce grimaced while the rest of the League looked at him, slightly surprised.

"A teen?" Superman asked.

Batman sighed.

"I should've known Robin would want you to ask." He muttered, he then looked at Canary. "I'll talk with him after the meeting is over."

The woman nodded.

"Alright. I just thought you should know, because he seems very worried."

Bruce nodded.

"I know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as well."

* * *

Jack coughed roughly for a long moment before groaning as his aching lungs burned.

Never had he gotten the flu so fast and so hard. He couldn't walk without feeling nausiated, and he felt as though he were made of glass. He couldn't even bring himself to leave his 'home' for food.

Jack looked up from where he lay on the two matresses in the warehouse when he heard a scraping, then a lithe form entered through the cracked wall.

Richard looked around, then saw Jack and swiftly moved over.

"Hey, how are you? Feeling any better?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed.

Jack coughed again, body wracking before he looked at a grimacing Robin.

"D-does that a-answer your q-question?" Jack asked, pulling his hoodie over his eyes.

Robin reached forward, managing to press a hand to Jack's forehead (ignoring the other teen's protesting).

"Oh man, dude! You're burning up! C'mon." He said, pulling Jack into a sitting position and slinging one of the thin arms over his shoulders.

"Wh-what're you d-doing?!" Jack asked, shock and fear in his voice as he was hauled to his feet.

"You're gonna stay with Bruce and I. You can't stay here like this! You'll only get worse!"

"N-no! I can't...I w-want to stay here!" Jack managed through labored, raspy breaths.

"Well too bad, I'm not gonna let you stay here and cough out a lung, dude!" Richard replied tartly, helping him along. "Bruce! I need some help here!"

The man, waiting outside, peered in. It seemed that Jack, while not heavy, was hard for Robin to keep a hold off. Illness made Jack lax and weak, making it hard to keep him on his feet.

Bruce moved inside, going to the two teens. Jack gave a yelp of alarm when the man picked him up, but the sound jarred his itchy throat, making him cough.

Soon the three males were in the car that Bruce and Robin had come in. While not a limosine, it was still flashy all the same.

Alfred drove, Bruce sitting in the passenger seat, while Jack and Richard were in the backseat, the later murmuring comforting words to try and sooth Jack, who groaned and was holding his twisting, aching stomach.

"Master Richard." Alfred spoke up. "I took the liberity of storing some blankets under the front seat."

Robin managed a weak grin.

"You're the best, Alfred." He said, searching under the seat in front of him and producing a neatly folded blanket. He helped Jack get bundled up in it, and the slightly younger teen soon stopped shivering.

Once Jack was securely wrapped up, Richard reached up into the front seat, pulling a thermous out of the cupholder. Pulling off the top, steam immediately rose from the container.

"Alfred says you have to starve the flu, but that doesn't mean you've gotta be thirsty, too." The teen joked gently, pouring the steaming liquid into the cup like lid and holding it out to Jack.

Jack accepted it with a shaky word of thanks. He then took a hesitant sip.

The bitter taste of herbs touched his tongue, but it soon mingled with the sweetness of what tasted like honey. The tea soothed his sore throat and settled his churning belly.

As they moved quietly along the dark streets, the light of lamp posts flashed into the car through the windows. The only sound in the air was Jack's rasping inhales and every now and then, a gentle joke or supportive word from Richard.

When they reached the large mansion that Bruce and Richard lived in Bruce again picked up Jack, holding him securely as they entered the house.

"Can he be in the room across from mine?" Robin asked eagerly.

Bruce sighed, muttering something under his breath about kids and how he was getting too old for their enthusiasm, but nodded in reply all the same.

Alfred left for the kitchen to make more tea while Richard ran ahead to make sure the guest room was clean and ready for Jack. That left Jack and Bruce alone, both quiet as the man walked on, carefully going up the large staircase.

Jack stared at him with curiousity.

"Why..?"

Bruce glanced down at the teen, raising a brow.

"Why what?"

"Wh...why're you helping me? You don't know my name even..."

"Well, for one." Bruce started, grunting slightly as he shifted the teen a bit in his arms. "You're Richard's friend, and he wouldn't be very happy if you froze and died."

Jack felt his hopes fall a bit.

"Oh."

Bruce gave him another glance, seeming to sense his crestfalleness.

"...Also, I wouldn't have liked that either. You're a good kid, you don't deserve that."

Jack smiled shakily, and Bruce's face softened when he saw the smile peeking out from the hoodie. The teen seemed to relax, letting his head rest on Bruce's shoulder tiredly.

"Thanks..." Jack mumbled quietly.

The sheer amount of greatfullness in Jack's voice surprised the man, making his steps faulter for a moment. He then regained his composure quickly and nodded shortly.

"You're welcome."

They soon arrived to the guest room, and Robin was inside, waiting. He had a shirt and pair of sweatpants in his hands.

"I found these in the back of my dresser. They might be a little big on him, but..."

Bruce nodded, smiling slightly at his adopted son as he carefully sat Jack on the bed. The teen swayed tiredly, and nearly flopped down on the bed (thought Richard caught him in time). Jack was too tired to process anything really, his sickness making his mind muddled and foggy.

With a bit of prompting, as well as some tag-teaming, Bruce and Richard managed to get him changed into the sweat pants. Bruce then set to the task of getting off the muck covered hoodie while Robin unfolded the new shirt.

"Alright, kid. Arms up. We need to get you into a different shirt, alright? One that isn't half mud."

Jack simply hummed, wriggling out of the hoodie. When it hit the floor, a cloud of dirt and dust was stirred into the air, making Robin sneeze.

For the first time, then, Batman and Robin saw the teen.

Pale, sickly colored skin covered a lean frame. His ribs showed, revealing how little he ate as of recently. A mop of messy hair touched thin shoulders. It was black, but so dirty it looked almost grey-brown. But despite his lost looking expression, his eyes were shockingly lit with intelligence, hope and strength. His eyes were a stormy grey-blue.

Bruce and Richard managed to get Jack in the pj shirt, then Robin managed to coa him to lay down under the thick blanket on the bed.

"If you need anything I'm across the hall." Robin offered. "Just head on over if you're totally not feeling whelmed!"

Jack hummed, nodding and not questioning what 'whelmed' meant.

He was fast asleep within seconds.

Robin and Batman quietly left the room, shutting the door behind them. Bruce then looked at his protege.

"I'm going to run his face through the system."

Robin looked at him, raising a brow.

"Do you think he's even _on_ the system?"

Bruce headed down the hall, throwing a reply over his shoulder.

"If he's not then there's something very wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I want to thank those of you who reviewed! It makes me all teary eyed! So here is the next chapter for all my amazing readers!**

**I forgot to mention last chapter that in this story, all the JL and YJ know each other's secret I.D's! So that's a good thing to know, probably.**

**Also, I start using Robin's nickname, Dick. At first I thought fanfiction would be picky and not let me use it, but then I realized other people are using it in their stories, so... x.x yup. Now I won't be having to type Richard all the time! XD**

**I would REALLLLLLLYYYY appreciate it if you guy's can take the time to review, tell me if there's anything I can do to improve how I write the characters (their actions, speech, etc..) or if there's something you really want to see in this fic!**

**I also need your guys' opinions on the following: Should Jack become a powerless hero like Robin and Artemis, or should he gain powers somehow? I will put up a poll! So if you guy's don't mind, either go vote on it, or tell me in a review which you'd prefer! Thanks!**

**Now enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

When Jack awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find he hadn't simply dreamed up the night before. Yet there he was, laying in probably the most comfortable bed _ever_.

A sound made him jump, and his head snapped to his right.

A man, older than Bruce, set a tray on the bedside table. Jack remembered that Richard had called him Alfred. He was probably a butler, if Jack had to guess, based on his attire and how he'd adressed Bruce and Richard the night before.

Alfred looked up at him.

"I see you are awake. Master Richard will be delighted when I inform him." He stated, pouring tea into a mug. The smell of herbs rose with the steam.

Jack didn't know what to say. He'd never had social skills, especially now, after a year and a half. He was out of practice.

"U-uh..."

The man didn't seem to mind, carefully handing him the mug. Jack took it gratefully, bowing his head.

"Thanks."

The man inclined his head in return as Jack took a large gulp of the tea. It burned his mouth and tongue, but the warmth was extremely welcome, as were the herbs and honey that dulled the pain in his scratchy throat.

"How are you feeling today, sir?" Alfred asked.

Jack paused, looking a bit startled at being adressed so politely, then managed a shy smile.

"I...Better. A lot better." He paused, looking at the mug. He then added to himself. "This stuff's good..."

A small smile flickered across Alfred's face.

"I can only hope. I _have_ had years of practice."

Jack gave a small laugh, but the sound made his throat itchy and he coughed. The teen then, feeling a bit embarrassed, reached up to tug his hoodie down more over his face, only to realize...

It wasn't there.

Panic flickered through Jack's eyes and he jumped out of the bed, the mug he'd held falling to the floor with a clatter. Tea splashed everywhere, but Jack was too panicked to notice as he looked around wildly for his hoodie.

"Sir...I- Sir!" Alfred tried, and failed, to calm the teen down.

"Wh-where's my hoodie?! I need it! Where is it?!" Jack exclaimed, voice slightly cracking as his vocal cords strained.

"Sir, you need to calm-!"

The door opened, revealing Bruce. He looked worried, if only slightly.

"What's going on in here?"

He took in the sight of the slightly alarmed Alfred, then the mug on the floor and stained rug, then his eyes finally met Jack's. The teen looked utterly terrified, his eyes shinning with fear, but also a sort of cunning that meant he was formulating a plan of some sort. Jack thought he was in danger and was constructing a way out of it, Bruce realized.

"Jack, you need to calm-"

"How do you know my name?!" Jack demanded, voice wavering.

Bruce moved forward, gently gripping his shoulders. Jack fell silent, staring at him uncertainly.

"You need to calm down." Bruce said slowly, his firm voice helping ground the teen. "You're safe here, I promise."

Jack licked his lips nervously.

"H-how do you know my name?" He asked again, voice slightly less fearful.

Bruce guided him to the bed, making him sit. Jack did so, albeit hesitantly.

"Let's just say I've got my ways. Right now I need you to focus on keeping calm and level-headed, understood?"

Jack scowled slightly.

"Kinda hard when you know my name." He replied, managing to put on a brave face.

Bruce sighed, looking to Alfred. The older man got the silent message and left the room, shutting the door behind him so that Bats and Jack had privacy.

Bruce crouched down in front of the teen so he could look at him eye-to-eye.

"I know you're afraid right now, Jack. But I promise that I won't hand you over to the authorities, alright? I understand what you're going through."

Jack looked at him, unsure.

"You...You won't turn me in?"

Bruce shook his head.

"No. Now c'mon. Alfred made you something to eat in the kitchen. I'll take you there before I go talk to Richard."

Jack nodded hesitantly, managing a slight smile.

* * *

Robin stared at the large screen, confusion and awe on his face.

"How can so much of his file be closed off?!" He asked, looking at the government file on Jack.

All it stated was his name, date of birth, and the day he went missing. No information on where he's been born, or even on his parents. That part of the file had been locked up tight as Fort Knox. Dick looked at Bruce.

"Can't you get through to the rest of it?"

The man shook his head.

"Not without alerting my presence in the file."

Robin groaned, flopping down into a seat.

"I don't get it! Is Jack in trouble or something?"

His mentor remained silent. He wasn't quite sure either. It was baffling, why would the government bother to encrypt so much data on Jack?

"Well." Dick sighed. "At least we know his name now. He _does_ seem like a 'Jackson'."

Batman raised a brow at his protege, who shrugged in return. Robin's eyes then lit with realization.

"Oh! I forgot to mention Wally's coming over tomorow."

Bruce sighed. Great.

* * *

One thing the Wayne household learned over night was that Jack was an extremely private person. He didn't like that they knew his name, and he only told them how old he was. He said not a word about his parents, where he came from, or why he'd run away.

His condition, though, had improved almost immediately now, and it was only the start of his second day in the mansion. His fever had died now, and his voice wasn't scratchy any more.

Bruce found himself curious about the teen. He wasn't like any other his age. He didn't like to talk, nor induldged himself in the same past times such as video games. He instead sat with Dick, enjoying the other youth's company.

A knock at the door brought Bruce's attention from the paper her read, and Richard whooped as he quickly went to answer the door. While he and Wally were on the same team, they rarely had time to act like civilians, so this was quite a treat.

Jack followed at a slower pace, curiousity getting the better of him as he peered out from the dining room.

A boy, a year or so older than Jack and Robin, chatted excitedly with Richard. He had bright orange-red hair and a splater of freckles on his cheeks and nose. Jack remembered that Richard had mentioned his friend coming over. His name was Wally, Jack believed.

The carrot-topped teen looked over at the door Jack was peeking out from and grinned, striding over quickly. Jack blinked, eyes wide as he found himself face-to-face with Wally in two seconds flat.

"Uh..."

"So you're the guy Dick's told me so much about?"

"I...guess?" Jack replied slowly. He then yelped as Wally pulled him out of the doorway into the foyer. The red-head turned him in a full 360, then bent down slightly to see the shorter teen better.

"Wow, you really _are_ skinny as a twig!"

Jack looked utterly lost while Robin slapped a hand to his face.

"Wally." He groaned, the clueless speedster looking at him and grinning.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

Jack managed a hesitant smile.

"It's okay, Dick. I know what I look like." He then looked to Wally and offered a hand. "Hi, It's nice to meet you. I'm Jack."

Wally's grin widened, and he shook Jack's hand.

"Name's Wally. So, you gonna hang with us? We could have a total video game marathon all night with three of us!"

Jack laughed, shrugging.

"Sure, if neither of you mind."

"'Course not!" Wally replied. He then gently elbowed the teen's ribs, voice dropping to a stage whisper. "But Dick tends to cheat, so we'll have to gang up on him."

While Jack chuckled, Robin smacked the back of Wally's head.

* * *

It was when lunch was served that Richard, Wally and Jack reappeared. Bruce raised a brow as Wally immediately began to eat with much gusto, then looked at Jack.

"How are you feeling? Any nausia?"

The youth smiled, shaking his head.

"No sir. I feel better than ever."

Robin leaned over to Jack, smirking.

"'Sir'? You live here now, Jack! Call him Bruce! I mean, _I_ do."

Jack looked conflicted over that idea, so Bruce pulled the attention off of him (much to the raven youth's relief).

"So, what are you two planning on doing tomorow?"

Dick's eyes lit up.

"We thought we could take Jack with us on the light-rail (A/N: A type of train, to those who don't know what it is) to Happy Harbor. The others were going to meet us in town and I thought Jack might like to meet them."

Bruce nodded. He knew that the YJ were meeting in civie clothing, so that would be alright.

"Alright, but it's up to Jack if he wants to go."

Jack shrunk a bit in his seat shyly as everyone looked at him.

"I...Sure." Jack managed. "But can I wear my hoodie there?"

After realizing the teen was a runaway and possibly knew something he shouldn't (evidence being the half encrypted government file on him), Bruce and Dick now understood his dependence on the hoodie. It hid his face from camera's, so that the government couldn't find him.

"It is already clean and waiting on your bed, Master Jackson." Alfred replied, smiling slightly at the relieved and thankful look that crossed Jack's face.

"Thank you."

Alfred inclined his head.

"It is what I do, Master Jackson."

Wally then changed the topic, plate clean and bored of the conversation. He grinned brightly at Jack.

"You're gonna love Happy Harbor! It has the best food! Aw man, and everyone's gonna love you, dude! I mean, you're just too nice for your own good!"

Jack looked confused.

"Uh, thanks...I think..?"

Wally and Dick laughed, and even Bruce chuckled a little.

* * *

Jack stared out at Happy Harbor in awe. It was nicer than Gotham, less scary.

Less cold and snowy, too.

It was easy to keep up with Richard and Wally. If anything, Jack just had to keep an eye on the bright orange hair atop the six-foot Wally West's head. At least he never got lost, Jack mused as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Where did we say we'd meet them?" Wally asked, looking down at Dick. Robin sighed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Really? Wally, you're hopeless."

"Am not! I just have short term memory loss problems!"

Dick grinned.

"No you don't. Your mouth just moves faster than your brain."

Jack laughed quietly to himself as the two older teens argued, following along.

They soon arrived at a small cafe. It reminded Jack of a couple weeks before, when he'd first met Bruce and Dick. A group of four teen and young adults sat at a table outside, an umbrella shading the table and them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Robin called.

As they exchanged greetings, Jack watched, slightly hidding behind his friends, feeling shy. He took the time to examine the strangers.

There were two girls, one with redish-brown hair and a kind smile, looking to be around nineteen. The other with blonde hair and cunning in her eyes, and she looked around eighteen.

The other two were boys. Both looked about twenty. One had dark skin, blonde hair and warm eyes. The second was tall, tan and his hair was black like Robin and Jack's.

They were an odd group, all-in-all. The only thing they had in common really was that they all had athletic builds. Each was undoubtibly strong.

"Who is this?" The eldest of the group, the young man with brown skin and kind eyes, asked as he noticed Jack.

Robin grinned, pulling Jack forward, hands gripping the teen's thin shoulders.

"This is Jack! He's the guy I was telling you all about a few days ago."

Jack fidgited as the quartet inspected him. The girl with redish-brown hair stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Jack's hand and shaking it vigerously with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack, my name's Megan!"

"U-uh, hi." Jack managed, shy smile peeking out from under his hoodie.

The action of Megan seemed to coax the others forward, and the blonde girl moved up. She didn't offer a hand, merely offered a grin.

"My name's Artemis. Dick's told us a lot about you."

"All good, I can only hope." Jack replied, gaining some courage. This girl acted like Arcee, and he knew how to talk to people like her.

The black haired twenty-year-old gave Jack a suspiscious look, crossing his arms.

"...Conner." He finally said, voice blunt. Jack nodded, slightly intimidated.

The last of the group, the young man with dark skin and kind eyes, smiled at Jack and offered a hand.

"My name is Kalduran, but you may call me Kaldur or Kal. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack."

Jack returned the smile, shaking his hand. He decided he liked Kal. He was like Optimus in a way.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go!" Wally prompted. "I'm hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry!" Artemis snaped, scowling at the carrot-top teen.

"Actually," Jack spoke up. "I'm a little hungry too."

Wally grinned, sticking his tongue out childishly at Artemis.

"Can we just get a move on?" Conner demanded, brow furrowed and frown firm.

"I believe that would be wise." Kal agreed, stepping between Artemis and Wally before they could begin to argue.

* * *

Jack found himself squished between Wally and Dick as they all walked through the streets, each holding a cone of ice cream (except Wally, who'd just about inhaled his).

There were many people around, but for the first time in over a year, Jack didn't worry. He wasn't scared about running into a stranger, or dread having to speak. Around this odd group of friends, he felt...at ease.

He should have known it would change.

Jack had been laughing at a joke Wally made when he ran into something solid. He landed on the sidewalk with a hard thud, making his backside ache. Jack groaned, slowly managing to stand, he looked up to tell the person he'd run into that he was sorry...

His heart just about stopped.

"Jack?" Richard asked, confused and worried.

Jack slowly shook his head. No! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! He backed away, fear sending a shock up his spine.

"S-Silas...!" He whimpered, horror in his voice.

The man before him looked confused for a moment, then recognition lit his scarred face, and a sick smirk twisted his face.

"Jackson Darby." He said slowly.

Jack panicked and did the only thing he could think of.

He _ran_.

Jack could hear his friends call his name in alarm, but he didn't dare stop. His heart was pounding in his throat, blood roaring in his ears. The only thing he could register was the solid ground beneath his feet.

He didn't stop until he reached a place where he felt safe. A closed off allyway with a large dumpster. The teen managed to squeeze behind the dumpster, the brick wall behind it scratching at his skin through his hoodie.

Jack sat there, breathing labored, eyes stinging with unshed tears and teeth grit together so far that his jaw nearly creaked.

After his breath calmed, Jack began to slowly reign in his thoughts. This was Happy Harbor, Silas didn't know he lived in Gotham. All he'd need was a new hoodie that Silas wouldn't recognize and...and...

And then what? Silas knew he was alive, and knew he lived in or around Happy Harbor. M.E.C.H would look for him, and if they found him, they'd kidnap him and torture him for information, he couldn't depend on himself anymore.

But there wasn't anyone else to depend on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man, so many reviews last chapter! So asterous! I feel so happy!**

**So, this chapter, Jack figures out Bruce is bats, and in the way he does may seem simple, but I couldn't find any other way for him to find out! Sorry if it isn't what you guys were hoping ._. but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter all the same!**

**But first, thank you to all of my amazing readers! And again, so many reviews, it makes me happy! So thank you! **

**I also want to remind you all that there is a poll concerning this story on my profile, so please go and vote, because it is important to the story!**

**So...Yup, that's everything I think! Please continue to review and remember to vote on the poll! Critique is welcome, since I want to improve in any way I can, and if you have an idea for the story, don't be shy to share!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been hiding. All he knew was that when he looked up, the sky was becoming a faded mirage of pinks, golds, reds and purples.

Sniffing, he wiped his red eyes with a sleeve and peeked out from behind the dumpster. As he looked around, Jack wondered if Dick was worried, or if he and Bruce would be mad at him for running off.

But he had something more pressing at the moment. How would he get back to his friends? He didn't know where they were now! What if Dick had returned to Gotham? Jack had no cash on him, so he couldn't take the light-rail or even a bus.

Jack groaned, sinking back down behind the dumpster and burying his head in his hands.

He stayed there, curled up, and trying to sort through things in his head. The next time he looked up, the sky was dark, a moon hanging low in the sky. Jack sighed. Great. He'd been gone for hours now.

He crawled out from his hiding place, standing once he was out from behind the dumpster. He started towards the alleyway's entrance.

He jumped when a shadow passed over-head. Jack gulped, feeling his heart speed up. What had that been?

A yelp left the teen when he heard something land behind him and he whirled around, stumbling back.

A tall figure, clad in black, looked down at him. The person was obviously a male, a full grown adult if Jack had to guess by his height and build. The street lamps outside the alleyway illuminated the strangers outline. He was a hero of sorts, Jack supposed from the strange outfit.

"Wh-who are you?" Jack asked, managing to put up a brave face. "What do you want?"

The eyes that stared at Jack from the black cowl seemed so familiar, Jack mused.

"Your friends are worried about you." The man stated simply. The voice was dark, most definately male, and familiar.

"B...Batman?"

He heard many things about the superhero. But he thought the dark knight lived in Gotham. Why was he in Happy Harbor?

"Yes." The hero replied quietly, and this time Jack knew why the voice sounded familiar. The same eyes...the same build and voice as...

"B...Bruce? You...You're a superhero..?"

A moment of silence followed, and it was obvious that Bats wouldn't reply. Jack flinched as the man approached and took a hold of his shoulders, turning him this way and that, ensuring he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." Jack assured, managing a weak smile for a second before it fell. "Is...Is Dick mad at me? For running off?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. He then shook his head.

"No. He's worried more than anything. And angry at that man who scared you."

Jack let out a relieved breath, shoulders slumping.

A smile flickered across Bruce's face, but it was soon schooled down.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Jack snorted as he walked alongside the man.

"_What_ home? I've been staying with you, Bruce."

The man lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, bending down slightly to mutter into the teen's ear.

"Don't call me that. I've got a secret I.D to uphold."

Jack nodded in understanding as they came out to the street. Bruce pulled out what looked like a car fob, pressing a button. There was a moment of silence, then the screech of tires. Jack yelped as a sleek, black car sharply turned onto the street, coming to a stop inches from Bruce and him. He then gaped.

"Woah..." He whispered. "Being batman has some major perks..."

Bats smirked slightly, but didn't reply. The two climbed into the Batmobile (though Jack did so with some hesitance), and they took off through the streets.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Jack dreaded the question he knew was coming.

"...Why did you run?" Bruce finally asked, eyes remaining locked on the road.

Jack picked at a loose thread that was sticking out from his hoodie, refusing to look at the now even more intimidating man. When no reply was given, Batman glanced at the teen.

"Well?"

"Because I was scared." Jack replied simply, voice quiet.

The man sighed lowly.

"Obviously. Look, I came looking for you and you know my secret I.D now. The least you can do is tell me why you ran away from that man you ran into."

When Jack again didn't reply, the man continued on.

"I want to protect you if you're in trouble, Jack. But I need to know what's going on."

Jack looked down.

"But...But I don't want them to go after you and Dick."

"We can take care of ourselves. If I'm Batman, then who do you think is Robin?"

Jack stared at him blankly, then his mouth formed an 'O' as he understood what the man meant. Batman smirked slightly at the sight of the teen's shocked expression, but he then became serious once more.

"Tell me what's going on. Now."

Jack grimaced.

"Could...can I tell you when we get back to the mansion? I think Dick might want to know, too and...and I don't know if I can handle telling the story more than once."

Bruce gave him an apraising look, then sighed, nodding.

"Fine."

Jack smiled weakly, hugging his knee's to his chest. He then began to think over how he was going to explain things to Bruce and Dick, or as he now knew, Batman and Robin.

* * *

When Bruce and Jack got back to Wayne mansion, Jack was nearly tackled by a worried Richard. Once assured (and then reassured) that Jack was okay, they retreated to the Batcave.

Jack looked around in awe before being sat down. Bruce made sure that the other knew how big a secret his and Richard's hero I.D's were, and after Jack made it clear he would tell no one, the moment Jack had dreaded for over an hour came.

"You promised an explaination. I want it now."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his long, messy black hair.

"Well...You want to just know why I was scared of Silas, right? The guy I ran into?"

After a nod from Bruce, Jack waited for the man and Dick to situate themselves. Bruce leaned against the large monitors contorls, staring at the screen but obviously listening, while Dick sat in another chair backwards, leaning on the back of it and staring at Jack. Jack locked his gave on his shoes, deciding it would make it much easier to talk if he didn't look at the other two males.

"You see, Silas...Silas is the leader of this organization that calls itself 'M.E.C.H'. They say that they want to better humanity, but the means they go to...they're just...awful. It's because of Silas and his group that m-my...tha-that my m-mom is dead."

Jack paused, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself and make the waver in his voice die.

"I know about some special tech that the government is keeping secret. It's tech that M.E.C.H wants, that _Silas_ wants. I ran because I was scared that Silas would catch me. They'll t-torture me for information, and I promised some i-important people that I wouldn't tell anyone. And n-now they saw me with Dick and the others, th-they p-probably go after Dick and Wally and everyone e-else! Everyone's in t-trouble...and it's a-all my fault."

Jack's shoulders began to wrack with surpressed sobs. He was trying to keep from crying, but the thought that more people might die because of _him_...it was just too much.

Through the explaination, neither Bruce nor Robin had spoken. Now, as their young friend cried, for once they didn't really know what to say. As Batman stared at the screen before him in thought, a grimace on his face, Dick stood and went over to Jack, hugging him and trying to calm him down.

Bruce looked over at the two. M.E.C.H sounded dangerous, and down right evil for putting Jack through so much pain. He felt anger boil in his veins. Jack was a kind and intelligent boy, who didn't deserve to go through the death of his mother. Now he thought he was responsible for his mom's death, like he'd been the one to murder her. That wasn't something he could allow to pass by his notice.

Dick looked up when his mentor moved towards the Zeta tube.

"Bruce?"

The man glanced at him.

"Stay here with Jack. The League need's to know about this Silas and his group." He paused, looking at Jack, who still looked a bit unstable after having to tell the story behind M.E.C.H and Silas. "Try and get him to calm down and make sure he get's rest."

Robin nodded.

"Got it. Be safe, Bats."

Bruce nodded.

"You too."

* * *

"The poor kid..." Flash murmured as Batman finished telling the League what Jack had told him.

Black Canary nodded in agreement, adding her two cents.

"This M.E.C.H group sounds dangerous. Especially that Silas man. Is there a way to track him and his group?"

Batman crossed his arms.

"I'll get a description from Jack on what this 'Silas' looks like and try to find him. Until then, there's nothing we can do. I'd suggest we keep an eye on the members of Young Justice when their outside of Mount Justice. The man saw them with Jack and may go after them."

A chorus of agreement came from the other superheroes, and Bats sat down.

"He also knows that Richard and I are Robin and Batman."

"He does? But it took you years to tell us! That hurts right here, Bats!" Flash exclaimed, feigning hurt as he put a hand to his chest.

"We didn't tell him. Jack's amazingly intelligent for a teenager. When I located him, he seemed to recognize me almost immediately. If he ever saw Kalduran, Conner, Artemis, Wally or even Megan out of civie clothing, he'll most definarely recognize them."

He then looked to Black Canary.

"And I have a favor to ask of you."

The woman straightened a bit at being adressed personally.

"What is it?"

Bruce paused for a moment, leaning forward against the table and folding his hands together.

"You've been a good counciler for the Young Justice members. Since Jack is close to their age, I was wondering if tomorrow you'd come and talk to him? He's been through a lot, and I think it would benefit his well-being to talk with you."

The woman smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Just tell me what time I should come over."

* * *

It had taken Dick a good hour to get Jack to calm down and stop worrying. They now sat, three hours later on one of the many couches in the mansion, watching TV. Jack was leaning on Robin, head on the slightly older teen's shoulder and dozing off, while Dick sat with an arm thrown over the back of the couch, feet on a coffee table and laughing at the show they watched.

Dick looked up when Bruce entered the room, dressed in civilian clothing. The man raised a brow at the sight of Jack sleeping on Robin's shoulder, and Richard grinned, giving a shrug with his free shoulder.

Bruce moved over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch and leaning over slightly. Jack's face was peacefull in contrast to his distressed expression from hours earlier.

"So how did things go?" Robin asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Fine." The man replied, equally as quiet. "Canary's coming over tomorrow afternoon to talk with him."

Dick gave a quiet hum of understanding, watching Bruce grab a blanket that was folded over a chair. The man unfolded it, carefully laying it over Jack.

The raven haired youth smiled in his sleep, nuzzling into the soft, warm cover. Bruce's face was uncharacteristically soft as he stared at Jack. It was a fatherly look, one that Dick knew well.

"We're going to stop those M.E.C.H guys, right? I mean...we can't let them get Jack, he-"

"We'll stop them." Bruce assured, cutting his protege off. "Let's get him to his room. We need to start training soon."

Richard groaned.

"Aw maaaannnn. _So_ not asterous..."

* * *

When the next day rolled around, Jack was in a better mood. He was acting normally, though now and then a bit of fear would flicker through his eyes, mostly when he'd drift into thought.

But still, he continued on. Breakfast was something he and his belly cherished, and soon lunch had come and gone, leaving him thoroughly happily. Now, he and Dick were playing a video game in the main livingroom.

"Aw man! Dude, you're good at this!" Dick said as he glanced at the other teen.

Jack grinned crookedly.

"Oh c'mon, bird boy! You can catch up!"

Robin scowled.

"Hey! Lay off the bird based nicknames!"

A laugh in return.

"You're the one who chose to be called Robin!"

When Bruce entered the room, Jack was surprised to see a woman with him.

Dick, seeing the two, paused the game and smiled.

"Hey Ms. Dinah!"

The woman smiled. Her hair was blonde, and she had a kind sort of aura about her.

"Hi Richard." Her eyes then turned to Jack. "And you must be Jack! It's nice to meet you, Bruce has told me so much about you."

The teen ducked his head shyly, long bangs hiding his face. His hands went to his hoodie, pulling the hood up to hide his face. The lady smiled.

"It's okay Jack. Bruce has told me about the situation, and I promise I won't turn you in."

Jack looked at Bruce, and the man nodded. Slowly, Jack pulled the hoddie back down, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a hand after.

"Dinah's a counciler, Jack. I asked her to talk with you in case you feel there's something you need help with, emotionaly or mentally."

Jack looked confused.

"Why? Have I been doing something wrong, or-?"

"No, no." Bruce quickly reassured him. "Nothing like that. You'e been through a lot, Jack, and I'm no where near as good a listener as Dinah is."

"Oh...Okay." Jack mumbled, still sounding a bit unsure.

The man made a gesture for him to follow, and Jack stood, walking after the man and woman as they left the room.

"My private study should do well enough." Bruce offered, opening a door to one of the rooms.

Dinah smiled, inclining her head in agreement.

"It looks perfect, Bruce. Thank you."

Bats nodded in return, letting Jack and her step into the room before shutting the door behind them.

Jack began to fidgit, feeling awkward and even a bit scared without Dick or Bruce around. He looked at Dinah, and the woman smiled comfortingly.

"Why don't we sit down?" She suggested softly, gesturing to a couple of chairs by a fireplace.

Jack nodded hesitantly, following her and sitting down in the overstuffed armchair across from the blonde femme.

Everything was quiet for a moment, in which Jack continued to twitch uncomfortably and Canary settled down in her own seat. She then smiled once more, crossing one leg over the other, and resting her folded hands on top.

"So Jack. My name's Dinah, as I'm sure you already guessed. Like Bruce said, I'm a counciler. I actually talk to Richard now and then, when something bothers him. Why don't we talk about some easy things first, alright? Until you're used to me."

Jack glanced up through his bangs.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I don't think I'm going to get used to you that soon. It took awhile for me to trust Dick and Bruce."

Instead of looking offended like Jack had feared, Dinah continued to smile.

"I understand, Jack. But let's still try to help get you used to talking with me."

After Jack slowly nodded, she started the conversation.

"How are you liking it here? Are you enjoying it around here?"

Jack licked his lips, managing to get himself to talk.

"In the mansion, or Gotham? I've lived in Gotham awhile, ma'am. I know the city as it is. In Winter and Fall it's cold, at night the city's dark and cold_er_. But while there's a lot of crime, there's good sides to it too. I guess it's like two sides of the same coin."

Surprise touched Dinah's face, but she managed to hide it. She made a mental note that Bruce had been right, Jack really _was_ intelligent.

"And the mansion? You've been here a few day's now right?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. And I like it here. It's a lot warmer, and has food...But the best part is the people that live here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Bruce might be a bit rough around the edges, but he's a really good person. And Dick's really nice and funny too."

Dinah's smile widened a bit, and she inclined her head in understanding.

"You're right about that. They are great people. Now, what about you? Is there anything you'd like to share about yourself?"

Jack hesitated.

"I...I'm seventeen. Almost seventeen and a half. I've lived in Gotham the past year and a half..."

Dinah patiently listened, understanding that Jack had to ease into things. Once they'd talked half an hour, she asked a more pressing question.

"Bruce says that your mother was killed, that you think it's your fault. Is that true?"

Jack froze, going rigid. He then forced himself to take a deep breath before nodding.

"It is. The killers wanted me, but they killed her in their attempt."

"But they're the ones who killed her, Jack, not you."

Jack looked at her, straight in the eye.

"But I could've done more. If I'd just moved a little faster..."

Dinah could see the sorrow in his eyes and stood, moving over. She sat on her knee's in front of him, gently gripping his shoulders.

"Jack. You shouldn't have had to even run. They are the one's who took her and killed her. Don't let this destroy you, Jack, or her sacrafice will have been for nothing."

Jack sniffled, rubbing his wet eyes with his sleeve. Dinah gently hugged him, letting him cry softly into her shoulder.

Even though she was used to counciling...this was just so hard. Having to make Jack talk about his deceased mother just pulled at her heart.

* * *

Jack stared at the ceiling in his room, deep in thought. Dinah had been nice. A lot like his mother, he mused. She had a kind heart and had an air of warmth about her. It made it easier for him to talk to her.

But his very heart and soul ached even now, after having talked about his mom.

There was a knock on the door, and Jack sat up.

"Come in." He called, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Robin stepped in, smiling at him.

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

Jack managed to return the smile.

"I'm just sitting around. Nothing to do." He explained as the other teen moved over, sitting beside him.

"So, how do you feel? I know counciling can be hard." Dick asked, resting a chin in his hand.

Jack shrugged.

"I'm fine. Miss Dinah is really nice, and she let me choose what I wanted to tell her. She didn't look at me with pity, either, which is nice. She just looked at me with understanding."

Relief filled Robin's eyes, and he blew out a sigh.

"Good, I'm glad. I was really worried."

Jack grinned crookedly.

"You? Worry? That doesn't sound..._Asterous_."

Dick flopped back on the bed and laughed...well, more like cackled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So I just wanted to inform that chapters will probably not be coming daily now. Tomorrow I've got to babysit, so I probably won't get a chance to write enough to post tomorrow. Sorry about that, but I promise I'll try my best!**

**Also, The poll on my profile is still open, so I need all you awesome readers to please go and vote!**

**I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, and want to ask that you all please continue to do so, because it makes me really happy and gives me more gusto to write! Review with ideas, critique, or just to tell me if you like the story! Thanks!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Jack watched as Robin swung about gracefully on a trapeze of sorts. It was an amazing sight to behold, and Jack was no longer surprised that Dick was a crime-fighter.

Richard flipped down, panting slightly. Jack moved over, offering a bottle of water.

"That was amazing!" He said, voice awed.

Dick grinned.

"Trust me, it's a lot easier than it looks. I've been doing it for years."

Jack nodded, smiling.

"I can believe it."

They looked up when the door opened, revealing Alfred.

"Master Richard, Master Jack, you have visitors."

The two teens looked at each other, confused. Visitors? Their eyes then lit up as they realized who it probably was.

Alfred, by now wise in the ways of teenagers, was already out of the way when Dick and Jack raced through the door and towards the foyer.

Dick was honestly surprised by how easily Jack kept up with him. It made him wonder, for a moment, how well Jack could fight. He quickly puched the thought out of his head. That was silly. Jack was no fighter.

When they reached the foyer, they saw Wally, Megan, Conner, Artemis and Kal all stood there, waiting. But along with them were several adults Jack didn't recognize. Bruce was talking with the adults, and Jack noticed that he was keeping his voice low. Were they talking about something private?

Bruce looked up, seeing Dick and Jack when they greeted the other teens.

"Jack." He called over. The raven haired teen looked up. "Can you come here? There's some people I want you to meet."

The teen hesitated, but then moved over to stand beside Bruce. He stared up at the strangers who he could only assume were his friends' guardians. They all were male, and seemed as different as night and day from each other.

"These are Wally, Megan, Conner, Artemis and Kalduran's guardians. Barry, John, Clark, Oliver and Arthur."

Jack nodded to them in greeting.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you all." He said, ducking his head shyly, hair hiding his eyes.

"Dick." Bruce spoke up again, looking at his protege. "Why don't you take Jack and the others and go decide on something to do. If you need any of us," He gestured to the other men. "We'll be in my private study."

Robin grinned, nodding.

"Alright." He turned to his six friends. "C'mon, let's go!"

Jack followed them as they left, but he paused at the door, looking back at the adults. There was something about them...

* * *

"He seems like a nice kid." Flash commented once in the study with the other four League members.

"He is." Bruce replied, sitting down. The others did the same, except for Barry, who leaned on a wall.

"But he has that look in his eyes." Aquaman stated. "The one that only those who have suffered more than most, have in their gaze."

Clark nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Green Arrow crossed his arms, frowning.

"Dammit, a kid shouldn't have to go through this kinda thing! Losing a mom, having an evil organization after him..."

"And yet he still stands strong." John pointed out. "He has a brave heart and sharp mind. He has mental walls, though. Neither Megan nor I can read his thoughts."

Silence fell for a long few minutes, then Supes looked up at Bruce.

"Has he told you any more about M.E.C.H?"

Bats shook his head.

"No. But I haven't asked. Jack would, if I insisted that it's important, most likely tell me what he knows. But even then, he's a teenager, and his knowledge of the group is most likely very vague."

Again, everything became quiet, all of them thinking deeply.

* * *

The kitchen was probably the funnest place in Wayne mansion, Jack thought to himself as he peered into the big pot on the stove from his seat on the counter.

"Now, what else should we put in?" Dick mused aloud, looking at his friends. They all were covered in spots of flour, with some smudges of chocolate and, in Jack's case, powdered sugar in his hair (thanks to Wally slipping while carrying the container).

While most of their YJ team were legal adults, it didn't stop them from causing mischeif for the sake of fun.

Which was why they all were in the kitchen, trying to find out what would happen if they stuffed random food and cooking ingredients into a pot on the stove.

Jack had opted to sit on the counter and make sure no smoke started coming out of the pot, wanting to simply watch and, now and then, dump something into the pot.

"I found some chocolate covered cookies!" Wally called out from the giant food closet.

"Toss them to Jack!" Robin called back as he began looking through the fridge with Megan and Conner.

Jack caught the package of to him and opened it, dumping the contents into the pot. He then stirred it with a long wooden spoon.

"How's it lookin'?" Conner asked.

Jack pondered it for a moment, head tilted contemplatively as he examined the contents of the pot, then looked at Conner.

"A good description would be New York sewage water in a solid form. But if it's any consolation, it smells like chocolate and spagetti."

Everyone laughed, and Kal went over to stand at the stove, peering into the pot with Jack.

"Yes, I believe that is quite accurate."

The door to the kitchen opened, and Alfred stepped in.

He took in the sight of the messy kitchen, the food covered teens and the bubbling pot that belched steam...then promptly left.

The seven youths laughed, and Jack looked at Dick.

"Do you think Bruce will be mad?"

Robin shrugged.

"Who knows."

They returned to messing around, sometimes flinging flour about.

Then things went wrong.

Jack had been reaching around the pot to point out a bag of chips, when Megan tripped while walking by, knocking into Jack.

The teen yelped, falling off the counter and knocking down the pot. The boiling, scalding hot contents of it spilled all over Jack's arm.

A cry of agony was coaxed from the teens throat as the thick goop burned his arm.

Everyone jumped, alarmed and worried as they rushed to Jack's aid. But as they tried to help him up, Jack began to, of all things, push them away.

"I-I'm fine, guys. It's okay." He said, voice wavering slightly as he tried to hide his pain. He managed to pull a tight lipped smile as he carefully stood, cradling his arm. "Relax, it's okay."

He calmly moved to the sink, and as his friends gaped at him in shock, confusion and alarm, he pulled up his sleeve. He then stuck his arm under the sink faucet, turning on the water. He flinched when the burnt flesh protested violently, but that was the only sign that he was in pain.

There was the sound of rushed footsteps, and Bruce along with the five other men that were visiting appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?!" Bruce asked, voice showing rare concern. "We heard a commotion!"

The six men then took in the sight. All seven teens were slipping about, the floor covered in a thick, soupy mess that had exploded from the dropped pot. The along with the goop, puffs of flour and powdered sugar stains the floor, walls and the kids. Jack stood there, looking as alarmed as his friends, arm stuck under the sink. The flesh of his arm was red and pink, a mild burn considering all things, but it still looked painful.

"Uh...Hi?" Jack said slowly, breaking the stunned silence.

Bruce sighed, slapping a hand to his face.

* * *

Jack yawned, watching a movie with Bruce and Dick.

His arm, having been deemed burned badly enough to need medical attention from Alfred, was wrapped up in gauze from his wrist to just bellow his shoulder. Now, squeezed on the couch with his temporary caretaker and friend, Jack was feeling sleepy after the day's events, even as they watched an action movie.

Jack, beginning to nod off, leaned into Bruce's side. The man, surprised, glanced down. Seeing the teen was nearly asleep, a smile touched Bruce's face as he shook his head good-naturedly to himself. He gently wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders (careful to not bump the teen's burnt arm), and ran a hand through the long, messy black hair on Jack's head. The youth yawned, content as the warm hand petted his hair.

Bruce returned his attention back to the movie, continuing to absently run a hand over Jack's head. Robin grinned, snuggling into his adoptive father's other side.

Bruce raised a brow at him, but smiled all the same. Dick just smiled back at him before both looked back to the movie.

* * *

Jack walked along the street's of Gotham, Dick chatting to him animatedly. Jack, deciding to amuse the other teen, would nod, hum in agreement of shrug. But he was too on edge to really pay attention. Hiding in his hoodie, he peered out at the people around. He was still afraid that M.E.C.H would find him.

But this was Gotham, not Happy Harbor. Jack pushed his worries out of his head as they turned down a side street.

Dick had suddenly fallen silent, brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Robin shook his head, but mouthed secretly to Jack.

'We are being followed.'

Jack blinked in alarm, then instantly went tense, glancing around quietly.

A dark figured ducked into an allyway, hiding from view.

"What should we do?" Jack asked, voice barely a whisper.

Robin sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Only thing we can right now. Run."

The two teen's bolted, sticking close to each other. They could hear yelling and the pound of feet as people followed them. Jack glanced back, and felt panic seize him.

"It's M.E.C.H!" He told Robin. "They're memeber's of M.E.C.H."

Dick cursed under his breath, one hand pulling out his cellphone. He dialed who Jack assumed was Bruce as they turned a sharp corner.

They continued on, turning down alleyways and across side streets, trying, and failing, to lose their pursuers. Dick held his phone to his ear.

"Bats! We've got M.E.C.H on our tails! We need some major back up! Like, now!"

Jack, seeing a fire escape, grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him over. They both quickly climbed up to the roof of the building. As both struggled to breathe, Jack peered over the edge of the building and saw several M.E.C.H soldiers run by.

"I...I think we lost-"

He yelped when Robin was tossed into him, sending them both tumbling half-way across the flat roof.

Jack sat up with a groan, only to be picked up by the throat. He gave a choked sound, hands scrabling in a futile attempt to get free of his captor. Jack's lungs began to burn from lack of air.

Out of no where, a batarang sliced the air and hit the soldier that held Jack. The man crumpled instantly, knocked unconscious. Jack fell to the ground with a thud, gasping as he forced air into his lungs.

He looked up to see Dick, fighting off three M.E.C.H soldiers. But another was sneaking up on him from behind! Robin would get hurt!

Jack looked at the soldier beside him.

A few breathless moments came as Robin fought the soldiers.

Two gunshots filled the air.

There was a cry and the soldier that had been sneeking up behind Dick fell to the ground, his arms rendered useless by the two well aimed bullets. Robin looked at Jack, shocked to see the teen holding a gun in his hands.

Jack didn't hesitate a second, turning the gun towards the other soldiers that Dick fought. They quickly backed off, holding their hands up in surrender.

"Take your friends there and leave." Jack slowly said, voice low and dangerous. The three M.E.C.H agents hesitatet and Jack lifted the gun higher. They scattered, grabbing their unconscious and injured brothers before vanishing down the road in a black van.

It was then, and only then, did Jack allow a shaky, slightly sobbing breath out. His hands lost their steadiness as he lowered the gun, and he trembled fiercely.

Robin was quick to scramble over to his friend's side.

"I...I'm sorry." Jack managed, turning his scared eyes to Dick. "I didn't...I w-was..."

They looked up when Batman jumped down, landing on the roof they were on. He took in the sight of a the dropped gun and the few drops of blood left by the injured M.E.C.H soldier. He then looked at Jack and Robin.

"...What. Happened."

Robin blew out a slightly shaky breath.

"I think we should get back home first."

Taking in the sight of the trembling, terrified looking Jack, Bruce nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Jack picked up the gun and _shot_ one of the M.E.C.H grunts?" Bruce asked his protege. Robin nodded.

"For the third time, _yes_. He _did_. But it was...Man, Bruce. He was like Green Arrow and Artemis! He knew what he was shooting, what it would do, and he hit it straight on. He didn't kill the guy! He just made his arms useless in the fight! If he hadn't done it, they probably would've knocked me out and taken him!"

Robin stood up, bracing his hands on the table.

"Bruce...Jack was _amazing_. When we ran, he could keep up with me _easily_, his hands were steady when he was aiming. He was _terrified_, but didn't show it or let it take over his body until the M.E.C.H guys were gone! Even _I_ can't keep my fear from effecting my fighting skills!"

When Bruce looked down at the table, the teen leaned forwardand down a bit to look his mentor in the eye.

"Bruce, I think we should show him how to fight."

Dark eyes flashed as Bats looked at his student.

"What?!" He demanded, voice harsh.

Robin didn't let it faze him.

"Hand-to-hand and stuff! He is _more_ than capable of learning it, and can most _definately_ do it! He should know how to properly defend himself."

Silence fell as the two males stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally, Bruce sighed.

"_Fine_. I'll think about it."

Dick gave a whoop and ran out of the room.

Bats fell into a seat, rubbing his head with a hand.

"I'm getting too old to deal with teenagers..." He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this chapter is a liiiiiittttlllleeee short. But it's more of a filler. But it DOES have a fatherly bats moment!**

**But I need some help! First of all, please vote on the poll that's on my profile, because it determines whether Jack becomes a hero with or without powers! But I need some ideas for chapters, especially how Jack becomes a hero in the first place. Should he save the YJ? Take down a major villain? Or do you guys have an idea? Cuz I could use the help!**

**Please review if you have the chance!**

**Enjoy this chap!**

* * *

"So Jack. I heard you had a little trouble earlier this week."

Jack glanced up at Dinah, then looked back down and shrugged.

"Members of the organization that killed you mother. They nearly got you?"

Jack nodded in reply, eyes hidden behind his long raven bangs.

"But you protected yourself. How do you feel about that?"

Silence fell over them for a moment, then Jack finally spoke, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I had to shoot one of them in the arms. I don't like it. I had to use a gun on someone, and it makes me wonder if I'm just as bad as them."

Canary's eyes softened and she shook her head.

"No, Jack, you don't have a bad bone in your body. I may not know you well, but I know you are a good and kind person. You did what you had to do to protect yourself."

Jack licked his lips nervously.

"I...Wasn't really thinking about myself when I did it." He admitted softly.

Confusion took over Dinah's expression.

"What do you mean?"

Jack shifted, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top.

"I...When I grabbed the gun. I didn't want to use it to protect myself. I didn't _shoot_ it to protect myself. I did it to protect Dick. I...I didn't care if M.E.C.H got me, but if they caught Richard...I don't think I could forgive myself if they hurt Dick or Bruce or anyone else."

Again, silence fell, the woman sitting across from Jack looking shocked. Though 'shocked' would be an understatement.

This teen, this _child_, had the heart of a hero, Canary realized. He was braver than most adults, and completely selfless. He had an intelligent mind, and put it to use. He hadn't even killed the man he shot. He'd made sure the soldier couldn't hurt Robin and himself, and nothing more.

And yet, despite how kind and brave Jack was, the world had only been cruel in return.

"Have...you told Bruce and Dick any of this? I think they'd be very touched to hear that."

Jack laughed shyly.

"Nah. Bruce's always busy, being a billionare and all. And I don't want Dick to think it's his fault that I pulled a gun on people."

"He would understand. I'm sure he'd be honored that you protected him like that." Dinah replied, moving to sit beside Jack on the love seat.

Jack shrugged, messing with the thread that stuck out from the hem of his hoodie. This time he didn't reply. Dinah thought for a moment, then smiled and touched Jack's knee with a hand.

"Listen. You know nothing leaves this room. But I want you to _try_ to tell Bruce and Dick about your worries about M.E.C.H hurting them. Talking with them may set your worries at rest. You don't have to talk to them, but like I said, I want you to _try_."

Jack hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay."

Canary stood.

"Well then. I have to get going. I have a long day ahead of me today."

Jack hummed in understanding, getting up as well.

"Alright."

* * *

Jack quietly watched Bruce and Dick from across the table. While Bats read the evening paper, Dick fiddled with a strange piece of tech.

As he watched them, Jack mulled over what Dinah had asked him to do. He was worried that Robin would feel guilty if he knew Jack did what he did for him. But he _was_ a hero, so wouldn't he understand?

"Uh...Jack? Is there something wrong?" Dick asked, noticing the other teen staring at him and Bruce.

The teen reddened, embarressed as he ducked his head.

"No, nothing...Just thinking."

"No wonder I thought a saw smoke." Dick joked. "You must be thinking too hard."

Jack huffed, sticking his tongue out childishly at Robin.

"Oh shush." He muttered, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin atop them.

Robin smirked in return .

"So, what're you thinking about?"

Jack shrugged.

"Just something that Ms. Dinah said earlier."

Bruce set down his paper, raising a brow.

"What did she say?"

Jack shrugged again, looking away.

"It...It's nothing."

"It's something if you're still thinking about it." Dick pointed out. "You talked with Ms. Dinah over six hours ago."

Jack nodded, glancing at the clock to confirm it.

"Yeah. I know."

"You can tell us what she said." Robin insisted. "We can try and help if you want."

There was a moment of silence in which the youngest of the three in the room thought, before sighing.

"It's just...I told Ms. Dinah why I did what I, y'know, did. To that M.E.C.H soldier. She wants me to try and tell you guys. She isn't really stressing it though, it's totally up to me. I just don't know what to do. I mean, when I told Ms. Dinah why I shot that guy, she seemed surprised, so it makes me feel a little..."

"Hesitant?" Bruce offered, and Jack nodded.

"Exactly."

The man leaned back in his seat.

"While it's true that it takes a lot to surprise Dinah, if it was something bad that surprised her, she would've told you."

Jack fidgited, sitting up and staring at his feet under the table for a second.

"I...I guess."

Silence took over once more, no one saying a word, the only real movement being Dick, who set the tech he held on the table.

"Well...I shot him because of Dick."

Bruce's brow furrowed immediately, while Robin straightened painfully fast and stared with wide eyes at Jack.

"H-hunh?!"

Jack managed a weak smile at his friends' shocked expression.

"Y-...Yeah. I didn't...at the time, I didn't care if they got me. But I _did_ care if they got you. I shot the M.E.C.H soldier to protect you, not...not me."

Jack looked down at his hands, twidling his thumbs.

"I know it sounds stupid, I mean, survival instincts are in everyone but I don't really listen to those instincts...But it's true."

Robin grinned.

"It's not stupid. Dude, you were totally in control out there! Totally traught while I was _dis_traught!"

Jack laughed shyly at the use of the word 'traught'. Dick went on to rant about how Jack was cooler about the situation a few days before while Robin himself hadn't handled it right, and Jack soon tuned him out, leaning back in his seat.

He supposed that hadn't been _so_ hard.

* * *

Black Canary was, oddly, zoned out as the meeting of the Justice League commenced. Her thoughts were far from the meeting, and it was quite obvious as she stared at the table before her.

Flash, who'd been talking, noticed that she wasn't listening.

"Hey...Canary? Canaaaaarrrryyyyy...Hey!"

The womans eyes snapped up to look at Barry.

"Hm?"

"Yeesh, you aren't listening at all, are you? What's up with you today?" Flash asked.

Canary shook her head.

"Sorry, Barry. Please." She made a gesture. "Continue."

Flash crossed his arms.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"Flash's right." Superman said. "Is something wrong?"

Dinah was quiet for a moment, crossing one leg over the other.

"I was thinking about Jack. The kid Bruce is looking after."

Brows raised and looks were exchanged. By now they all knew the name of the curious teen well.

"Because of the reason he took down the M.E.C.H agent, right?" Batman said, leaning against the table.

"So he listened to my advice and told you and Robin? I'm glad. I was worried he might not." Canary said, smiling.

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah. He told us. I can understand why you were surprised, there's not many people left in the world who would worry about another life more than their own."

"What do you mean?" Green Arrow asked. "I'm lost here, anyone care to explain?"

Canary leaned back in her seat.

"Earlier this week, Jack and Robin had a run-in with M.E.C.H agents. Robin was fighting off a few, and didn't notice one sneaking up on him from behind. Jack grabbed a gun from an unconscious M.E.C.H agent and shot the soldier in the arms. He didn't kill the man, but rendered him unable to fight. I told him that he wasn't wrong for protecting himself."

She paused, folding her hands together, smile widening slightly.

"He then turned to me and right out admitted he didn't do it to protect himself. He did it to protect Robin. It's amazing...A teenager with no powers, or training when it comes to fighting, who's being chased by an organization who wants to torture him for information...is so selfless as to put any other life before his own."

Silence fell, but everyone was thinking the same thing.

The strange teen, Jack, was truely a sight to behold.

Batman spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence.

"The fact that M.E.C.H found Jack and Robin concerns me. I believe it would be in their best interest if they lived in Mount Justice for the time being, until M.E.C.H is destroyed."

Flash gaped incredulously at the man.

"Are you kidding me?! Jack's a civilian! It would compromise everyone's identities, and there _is_ a reason they're called _secret_ identities!"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Jack is more than capable of keeping our identities secret. He not only has kept a government secret, he's kept it even after his mothers death when he had nothing left to protect. Our I.D's will be safe with him. Ours, and the Young Justice's."

And somehow...none of the Justice league could doubt it.

* * *

Jack quietly stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Despite living with Bruce and Dick for a couple of weeks, he'd never taken the time to really look at himself. So, for the first time in over a year, he saw what he looked like now.

He'd grown a few more inches, standing around five-foot-eleven, and still growing. He could remember how his hair had been short when he'd run away. Now though, it was long, brushing his shoulders. It made him begin to think. When _was_ the last time he'd cut his hair?

His storm colored eyes met their reflection in the mirror. They seemed duller than they used to be, somehow. His skin, once pale, was tanner from all the time he spent outside now, since he had lacked a real home.

'Had'? Jack shook his head. No, that wasn't right. He _still_ had no home. Bruce and Dick had, out of kindness, let him stay in their home temporarily. When he left, they'd probably forget him, like a distant memory.

The thought made his face fall, settling into a sad expression, He didn't want to lose his friends, but with his luck, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

There was a knock at the door, making Jack jump and look up.

"Huh? O-oh! It's open!" He called, forcing himself to smile.

The door opened and Bruce entered.

"Jack. Pack your things."

Jack's face fell instantly, his heart jumping into his throat.

"Wh...What?"

Bruce raised a brow, waving a hand towards the clothing that they'd bought the teen a couple weeks before and the few belongings Jack had brought from the warehouse.

"Your things. Start packing them."

"O...Oh. I...Alright. I...I understand." Jack said looking down. "I'll leave as soon as I can."

Batman looked surprised, then realization crossed his face and he held his hands up.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like _that_. Jack, I'd _never_do that."

Jack looked confused.

"Then...why am I packing..?"

Bruce sighed, laying his hands on the teen's shaking shoulders.

"Since M.E.C.H knows you're in Gotham, you and Dick are going to go live with some friends until I can take care of M.E.C.H."

Jack's shoulders went lax, head falling as he let out a slightly breathless laugh of relief.

"O-Oh. Alright. I...I get it. I'll get packed."

He went to turn, but Bruce's grip tightened. The man leaned down to look Jack in the eye.

"Do you really think Dick and I will make you leave? That we'd abandon you like that."

Jack bit his lip hesitantly.

"I-I...Yeah. With my luck, it make's sense. I just figure someday, you'll get sick of having me around and make me leave. I'd end up becoming just some distant memory that would fade away..." He mumbled quietly, not meeting Bruce's eyes.

The man looked shocked, then his gaze softened.

"Jack, that will never happen. You mean a lot to Dick and I, and not just us. Wally, Kal, Conner, Megan, Artemis, and Dinah. You mean a lot to them too."

When Jack didn't look at him, Bruce used a hand under Jack's chin to tilt his head up, making the teen look at him.

"You will _never_ be forced to be alone again, Jack. I promise. And when the _Batman_ makes a promise, you can be sure that it will never be broken."

Jack's eyes showed unsureness, but also overwhelming gratitude.

"A-alright."

Bruce smiled slightly.

"Now get packed. We gotta leave soon."

Jack nodded.

"Alright. I'll be quick."

Bruce patted his shoulder, straightening.

"Dick and I'll wait in the foyer. Just come down their when you're ready."

Jack hummed in understanding, beginning to pack as Bruce left the room.

* * *

Jack stared around the batcave as Bruce prepared something.

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked, turning to Dick and Bruce.

"We're going to stay with Kal, Conner, Megan, Artemis and Wally. They all have been living together for awhile now." Dick replied, grinning. "It'll be great!" He ensured.

Jack looked surprised, but returned the other teen's smile.

"It sounds great." He agreed. "But why don't they live with their families?"

Robin shrugged, relaxing in his seat.

"Eh, just how it worked out I guess. And they're legal adults, I'm the youngest out of the six of us, so I'm the only one who can't live alone yet."

"I guess that makes sense." Jack concieded. "Considering how much you guys all hang out it makes sense to live together, I suppose."

"Alright." Bruce spoke up, looking at the two teens and gesturing towards a strange structure. "Let's get going."

Jack looked confused as he stood.

"What...What is that thing?" He asked hesitantly.

"Zeta Tube." Dick replied, grinning as he leaned over, elbowing him. "I'm not the only teenage hero out there, you know."

Jack stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean...they're all..?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah. We're all a team. We're called Young Justice."

Jack couldn't bring himself to be too shocked about the new information. Considering all he'd been through for the past two years, nothing really surprised him anymore.

Bruce looked at him as they approached the strange structure.

"You're staying in Mount Justice with the YJ. Keep in mind that their identities are just as much a secret as are Richard's and my own."

Jack's face showed understanding as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, of course! I'll keep it as much a secret as your guys' identities."

Satisfied, Bruce stopped in front of the Zeta Tube. Dick went through, vanishing from sight. When Jack hesitated, Batman lightly nudged him forward.

"Go on. It'll be fine. I'm going to be right behind you."

Jack looked up at him, looking frighteningly vulnerable. It reminded Bruce so much of when Richard had been but a little boy, first taken in to his care.

"Promise?"

Bruce's face softened and he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I promise."

His words encouraged Jack, and the youth stepped into the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Jack stared around in awe as he stepped out of the Zeta Tube. He stumbled a bit, and felt a strange sense of nostalgia as he steadied himself. It was so much like the Groundbridge...

Jack jumped when a hand touched his upper arm, and he looked up to see Kal helping him regain his balance. The dark skinned hero smiled at him.

"Hello Jack."

The teen smiled in return up at him, grateful for the help.

"Hey Kal. What's up?"

There was a blur of red, orange and yellow, and Jack found himself face-to-face with Wally.

"What's up? Are you kidding?! You and Dick get to live with us! This is probably the awesomest thing in months!"

Jack laughed as the speedster ran to Robin in another flash of color. No wonder Wally seemed to always be energetic.

"So what room am I staying in?" Jack asked as the others approached.

"Across from mine and next to Robin's." Kaldur replied. "Batman wants you close to us if you need any help."

Jack nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay...So where's that?"

Robin laughed, grabbing his elbow and towwing him off down a hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter's a bit short, sorry about that! But it's got kickbutt Jack in it! I still need votes on the poll, because it seems like a lot of people like both ideas and it's a really close call! **

**Thank you to 'Truthbehindtheeyes' (Sorry if I got that wrong!) for taking the time to offer so many ideas! This chapter's dedicated to you, Truthy!**

**So please enjoy this chapter everyone! Don't forget to review with Critique, Ideas or anything like that!**

* * *

Jack quietly watched as his friends all stood around Batman, receiving a mission brief.

For a week now, Jack and Dick had been living with the YJ. While it sometimes felt a little crowded, it made Jack happy. It was almost like...like a family.

But he hated one thing about it.

The missions his friends went on. They put themselves in danger constantly, and while Jack knew he did the same, he cared more about his friends' saftey than his own. To think someday one of his friends may not come back...It was scary.

Especially after his mother never came back home.

Jack shook the thought out of his head, returning his attention to the book he held. If there was one thing Jack hadn't lost over the course of almost two years, it was his love of enginering and reading. Everyone had been thoroughly surprised when they'd been in town and Jack nearly dragged them all into a bookstore.

It had taken them a good half hour to pry him out of the enginering section, then another twenty-five minutes when he'd found the history section. Bruce had finally managed to coax him out though by buying a couple of books for him.

One of which Jack read right now.

But at the moment, he just couldn't focus, not with Bats giving another dangerous mission to his friends.

Finishing the breifing, the YJ left to prepare for their mission. Bruce moved over to Jack, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jack. How are you holding up? Enjoying those books?"

Jack managed a weak smile.

"They're great." He replied. "I already finished two of them."

Bruce raised a brow under his cowl, the twitch at his lips revealing that he was slightly amused at this. But he then looked at Jack's face, and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, looking at his book once more.

"Nothing. Why?"

The man looked unconvinced.

"You were reading that exact same page when I came in. _Fourt-five minutes ago_."

Jack blushed, realizing that he was, indeed, still reading from the same page.

Bruce moved around, sitting on the edge of the couch beside where Jack's legs were spread out.

"So I ask again, What's wrong?"

Jack hesitated, looking at where his friends had left down the hall.

"I just...I'm just worried. It's nothing new, I've dealt with it all week."

Understanding crossed Bats' face. He suddenly felt rather idiotic, not having realized how seeing the Young Justice go on dangerous missions would affect Jack.

"They know how to take care of themselves. They look out for each other Jack. If the mission was too dangerous, the Justice League would take care of it instead."

Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, it's just...Hard. I mean, the idea one of them might never come back...like my mom..."

Batman's gaze softened. If it reminded Jack of his mother, then he must be terrified. He rested a hand on Jack's knee.

"The Justice League and I keep a close watch on them while they're on mission. No one was looking over you and your mother. They will always come back."

Jack looked at his book, frowning.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bruce." He replied bitterly. "What're they doing today?"

Batman hesitated, unsure if he should tell the teen. He finally sighed.

"We found a M.E.C.H operations base on the outer edge of Happy Harbor. They're going to infiltrate it and try to destroy the data-server there."

Panic took over Jack's expression.

"What?! No! M.E.C.H, they'll probably have it guarded heavily! Robin and the other's will get killed!"

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Jack_, you just need to trust everyone's ability to fight and protect themselves."

Jack did, but that didn't make him feel better.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have snuck out. He knew he'd probably get in deep trouble with Batman, but he just had to do it!

Jack had officially pulled a Miko.

He watched, hidden behind a pile of crates as his friends fought off a dozen or so M.E.C.H operatives. So far they were alright, much to Jack's relief. The soldiers were too slow to get in any shots.

Robin moved to the door, hacking into the systems. Soon, the large doors slid open, and the team of young heroes entered, Jack secrectly sneaking in behind them.

He ducked into hiding again when Kal turned. The older male looked around behind him, brow furrowed. Finally, he turned back forward, seeming to be satisfied no one was around.

The walls of the hall were made of metal, but it seemed as though it could absorb any gunshots, so that was comforting to know bullets wouldn't richoche and hit anyone. Tech was also inlayed in the walls, seeming to control doors and such.

As they moved on, Jack quietly followed, totally aware of his surroundings. Every sound he heard he quickly registered in his mind as nothing dangerous and moved on. Every shifting shadow was caught by his keen eyes as well, but none belonged to a M.E.C.H agent.

They reached a large and dark room. A large monitor glowed from where it hung on the wall, the dim blue of it's screen only lit the room slightly, even the corners were still in shadow.

Robin knocked out the scientist that sat at the montior, and Conner dragged the man out of the seat. Robin inserted a flashdrive of sorts into a port, beginning to go through the files, downloading anything of importance onto the drive.

The boy wonder suddenly stopped though, when he found a file about...

"Jack?"

Everyone looked up, all surprised, especially Jack. Why was there a file under his name?

Robin opened the file, and a document appeared, Jack's picture in the corner. It was gritty, showing it had most likely been stolen from the footage of a street camera. Jack was sixteen in the picture, so he looked a bit different too.

Everyone leaned forward to read the file.

**_Name: Jackson Darby_**

**_Present Approx. Age: Seventeen years, seven months_**

**_Present Height: Unknown_**

**_Present Weight: Unknown_**

**_Condition: Recently found alive. No longer filed deceased_**

**_Priority: High_**

**_Information: Jackson Darby holds information about government tech that is highly important to furthering M.E.C.H's cause. He is wanted not only for information, but also to be a test subject for Project Biotect. Highly prioritized, Jackson Darby is to be brought in alive at all costs. Recent locations he has been seen at are Gotham city, and Happy Harbor. _****_WARNING! SUBJECT IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS! DO NOT PROVIDE ANY OPPROTUNITY FOR SUBJECT TO OBTAIN WEAPONS AND/OR COMUNICATION DEVICES! IF SUNJECT IS ENCOUNTERED, REQUEST BACK UP IMMEDIATELY!_**

"Project Biotect? What the heck is that?" Conner asked.

Robin shrugged, a frown marring his face.

"Don't know. But I'm downloading the file. Maybe the League can figure it out."

Alarms suddenly began to blare, making them all jump.

"I'd suggest you download it quickly, we are about to have company." Kal said, he and the other YJ members taking up fighting stances as soldiers poured in through the door.

Jack gulped, pressing back into the shadows when he saw the scarred face of Silas among the soldiers, the man simply watching the fighting with a smirk. He had a sniper slung casually over a shoulder.

Jack's eyes narrowed with anger, a strong, incredible determination within the blue-grey depths. He began to sneek around the perimeter of the room, sticking to the long shadows cast in the room.

Even with super powers, the YJ soon found themselves surrounded, guns aimed at them threateningly. They could do nothing in such a tight space without one of them being shot.

"You certainly are strong fighters." Silas stated, smirking at them darkly. "But not strong enough. But don't worry, you won't be harmed. I want to strike a deal with all of you, in fact."

Kaldur's eyes narrowed.

"A deal?"

Silas inclined his head in confirmation.

"Yes. A deal. I know Jackson Darby followed you all here, and he's quite important to my-..._M.E.C.H's_ plans." He said, rephrasing his words. Surprise flashed across the teenage heros' faces. Jack had followed them? Why?

Seeing he had their attention, Silas continued.

"So if you hand him over, then we'll let you all leave without a scratch." He raised a brow. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The YJ exchanged a look. Then Conner moved a step forward, glaring at Silas.

"_No deal_." He hissed venomously.

Silas frowned, clearly thinking they were going to accept the proposition.

"A shame." He stated as the soldiers in unison lifted their guns higher.

Then a sudden choked sound came from Silas.

His snipper had been grabbed from behind, and it now was across his neck. The strength of the person behind him and the angle at which the gun was held made the man have to bend back slightly.

His knees were nudged by a foot, making him move a bit forward, and Jack came into the light.

"New deal, Silas." Jack murmured, voice scarily calm. "Your guys let me and my friends walk out of here unharmed and with the data, or I snap your neck."

The sniper was pulled back a bit harder by the raven teen and he rested his lips by the man's ear.

"And you know I will, if it means my friends will be safe."

For once, fear flashed through Silas' cold eyes, as his hand scrabbled at the sniper that was pressing painfully into his throat.

The YJ, taking M.E.C.H's distraction, attacked while the guns were down.

Jack moved the snipper, kicking Silas away with strength that was surprising for one so thin. He then raised the sniper, looking through the scope and taking out soldier's arms or legs. His aim was precise, and no one was killed by the bullets he shot.

"Jack! What're you doing here?" Robin asked angrily as he punched out a soldier. Why had Jack followed them?!

"Not that we aren't happy to see you or anything." Wally interjected, dodging a soldier's bullet. "I mean, you saved us from being used as target practice."

Dick glared at Wally, and the redhead quickly pulled an angry looking face.

"But what're you doing here?" He demanded, if only to appease the boy wonder.

Jack shrugged, taking aim through his scope.

"I know M.E.C.H better than anyone. I was scared something like this would happen, and it did."

"Can we have this dicussion later?!" Conner snapped as he threw a M.E.C.H agent into two others.

Robin turned his piercing glare on Superboy.

"No! We can't!" He then turned back to Jack. "Bruce's going to kill me when he finds out you followed!"

Jack remained calm as he lifted the sniper to block a soldier that swung at him. As the man howled in pain after his fist hit the hard metal, Jack kicked him away and took aim once more.

"No, he'll kill me. I chose to follow, you didn't make me, therefore you'll be fine."

Robin kicked a soldier then punched another.

"Okay, but I get to kill you first! Dammit Jack, you aren't a hero like us! You have no experience!"

Jack growled, losing patience with his friend. He shoot an agents arm.

"I don't care if I do or don't have experience!"

"Well I do!"

"This isn't really the time guys!" Artemis yelled over the sounds of fighting as she loosed an arrow.

"Shut up!" Both Robin and Jack snapped, making the archer jump slightly.

"They fight like siblings." Kal murmured. Wally grinned.

"No kidding. Think they're secretly related?"

Soon all the soldiers were down, even Silas, who'd been knocked out when his head hit the floor harshly when Jack had kicked him away. The alarms continued to blare, and reinforcements were sure to come.

"You are soooo in trouble when we get back to base!" Robin growled as he went and retrieved the data he'd downloaded. Jack scowled, searching for ammo to reload the sniper he held.

"Fine, whatever! I was just doing what I thought was right." He replied, muttering the last bit to himself as he found what he was looking for in Silas' pocket. He reloaded the gun, peering through the scope to ensure it was still in working order.

Robin blinked, then his gaze softened slightly.

"I...I know, but the stunt you pulled was dangerous! They could've killed you!"

Jack nodded to himself as he moved his eye away from the scope and looked over the rest of the sniper to make sure it was undamaged as well.

"Yeah, I was aware of that from the beginning." Jack told Robin as he continued to check the gun.

Robin sighed.

"Yeah...Yeah, you probably were, huh?"

His anger was gone. This was just who Jack was, the younger teen couldn't help it, because protecting his friends was second nature. And Robin couldn't change that even if he wanted to.

"We need to leave." Kaldur said looking at Dick. "Did you download the virus to destroy their data?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah. It's erasing everything on their files as we speak."

"Then let's get out of here!" Wally exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kal looked at Jack.

"Stay behind us."

The younger male nodded, holding his sniper at the ready.

"Got it."

Satisfied, Kal took the lead, and they ran down the many halls that compromised the base. They encountered small forces of M.E.C.H agents, but they were easily handled. There was enough cover for Jack and Artemis to take and handle soldiers from afar, while the rest handled the soldiers up-close and personal.

One thing no one could deny was that Jack was a pretty good shot. His aim was almost as precise as Artemis', and he never killed anyone. He aimed at nerve clusters in the enemies arms and legs. It was never enough to do perminate damage either, just rendering them temporarily out of commission.

They finally made it out of the M.E.C.H base. Robin was hunched slightly, his side bruised, and Wally had a busted lip, while Kal was limping slightly with a sprained ankle. Jack had a nasty looking bruise on his shoulder, but either way, the injuries were not in any sort of way truely severe.

Everyone jumped when Robin's com beeped, and when answered, Batman's voice came from the com.

"**Have any of you seen Jack? He's gone missing**!" Bruce asked urgently.

Jack groaned.

He was _so_ dead when they all got back to Mount Justice.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Bruce demanded, making Jack wince. "Following the Young Justice into a mission?! Do you have a deathwish or something?!"

Jack sat in the debriefing room, Bruce pacing in front of him. The others had been dissmissed, not getting in trouble since they hadn't even known Jack had followed. But Jack, well, Jack _was_ in trouble.

"What if things had happened differently?! M.E.C.H could've captured you! Do you really think they'd show you any mercy?! Because they didn't last time, and probably won't ever! I told you that the YJ could handle it! They would have found a way out of the situation! Are you deaf?! Did you not hear me when I told you that, or do you _still_ not trust me?!"

Jack looked at him, surprise and hurt in his gaze.

"I-I do trust you, Bruce! You know tha-"

"Oh really?! So you just decided to follow the Young Justice for the fun of it?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you follow them?!"

Jack scowled and stood, glaring up at the man defiantly.

"Because it's what felt right! Because, as lame and cliche as it might sound, I followed my heart, and it told me to go with them!"

Silence fell over the room, the two staring at each other heatedly. But then, slowly, the anger began to leave Bruce's eyes. Jack finally broke the silence.

"I did it because it was what I felt was right, Bruce. I made my descision, and it's over now. No amount of yelling will change that."

And Bruce knew he was right.

Sighing, the man ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. But no more sneeking out and joining in on missions. Got it?"

Jack nodded.

"Alright. As long as they don't involve M.E.C.H."

Bruce groaned. That didn't bode well with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's a bit short, sorry! But I wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed the last chap!**

**Now, this chapter is dedicated to the awesome reviewer, youngjusticefanatic (sorry if I got that wrong x.x) Happy (belated) birthday!**

**Sorry if there are any spelling errors in this chap or previous ones, everyone. My 'X' button keeps going on the fritz!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I managed to get the video feed from the M.E.C.H base before we left." Robin said as he and the YJ wrapped up their report to the Justice League. He offered the flash drive he held to Batman, and the dark knight uploaded it. Soon, a hologram appeared.

First the file M.E.C.H had on Jack was shown. The mention of 'Project Biotect' came up as it had the first time, and the League exchanged confused looks.

"Project Biotect?" Canaray asked, looking at the YJ.

Robin shrugged.

"No file on it was there. We have no clue what it is. We asked Jack, and he doesn't know either."

"The base we went to was most likely not their main place of operations." Kal added.

Megan moved forward, tugging at Robin's arm.

"We should show them the video feed you got! Jack did really well, they should see!" She insisted, eyes shining with excitement.

The others smiled at her and Robin nodded, leaning forward and entering a comand. The projection changed, and the video feeds he'd downloaded appeared. It was when the YJ were surrounded, right before Jack revealed his presence.

"It really is impressive. I think you'll all find this interesting." Dick stated, starting the vid.

The expressions of the League members became intrigued. Some leaned forward in their seats to get a better look, while others rested their elbows on the table in folded their hands together, watching intently.

They watched as Jack distracted the soldiers, then as he helped fight off the agents without ever killing or causing perminate damage. The arguement between Jack and Dick, then as they all left together, very few injuries sustained.

"That kid's got wicked aim." Green Arrow stated as the vid ended. "I'm jealous!"

"He never hesitated, yet he also never killed." Canary mused quietly.

Dick grinned at Bruce.

"_Told_ you that you should train him." He said smuggly. Bruce gave him a look, making the boy wonder fall silent.

"And I said I'd think about it. Right now though, I think we should be more concerned about this 'Project Biotect'. If they want to test it on Jack, it can't be good. We need to focus on destroying this project of theirs first."

The teen grimaced as everyone shared their own agreement with nods.

"And next time you go on a mission." Bats added, looking a bit aggitated. "Make sure he isn't following you. Got it?"

While Robin, Wally and Megan laughed, Conner and Artemis smirked, and Kaldur hid a smile behind a hand. Even the Justice League's faces showed amusement.

* * *

Jack yawned widely, curling up tighter on the couch he lay on. Mount Justice had the best couches and chairs, and probably the comfiest beds too. It was a luxery that Jack fully exploited on a daily basis.

He jumped with a yelp when a voice announced the arrival of several Justice League members, and this caused Jack to fall off the couch. He landed with a thud, and he groaned in pain as his head knocked the floor harshly.

Robin, having heard the sound, jogged over to the couch and peered over. He grinned.

"You okay, Jack? You don't look all that traught." He said, laughing.

Jack huffed, scowling at Dick as he rubbed his aching head.

"Oh shut up..." He mumbled.

Robin offered a hand, helping Jack back up. The younger looked around, surprised to see more people than usual.

Instead of just the YJ and Batman, there were several other people. Jack looked at them and recognized them in mere seconds. Barry, Arthur, Oliver, John and Clark. All were dressed in hero attire, and John was now green, but Jack could tell it was him.

Bats went to Jack.

"Jack, these are-"

"You already introduced me to them Bruce, remember?" Jack inturrupted, raising a brow at Bruce.

Everyone stared at Jack in surprise, and the teen sighed, pointing at each man in turn.

"Mr. Barry, Mr. Clark, Mr. Oliver, Mr. John, and Mr. Arthur. So is Ms. Dinah a superhero too?" Jack asked, turning innocent eyes on Bruce once more.

Everything was silent for a long moment, everyone taken aback. They could understand how he could recognize Superman and Aquaman, but John's appearance was different. Green arrow had a hood, and Flash had a mask. How could he tell?

Jack looked confused.

"Is...something wrong?"

Bruce cleared his throat, a bit embarrassedly.

"You're much more...perceptive, than we thought."

Jack shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well they aren't that different. Mr. Barry still has that silly smile, and Mr. Oliver stands the same as he always does. Mr. John just about radiates intelligence, so..."

"I...see." Bruce said slowly. To recognize someone by just the way they stood or smiled? It took one with uncanny persecption to notice such thing, and Jack seemed to possess this gift.

"So, what's up? Something going on?" Jack asked, eyes shining with interest.

"We were wondering if you know anyone else who has experience with M.E.C.H?" Green Arrow replied, crossing his arms.

Jack tensed, face becoming serious.

"Wh...What?"

Everyone exchanged a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked, moving forward.

"Look, I like you guys, and trust you, but the only others who know about M.E.C.H are from my past and I...I'm just not ready to confront them, alright? I just...I just can't."

With that, Jack turned, leaving the room. Tension was left behind him, laying thick in the air.

* * *

Jack sat in his room, knees hugged to his chest, eyes on his blankets.

He felt sadness coil in his stomach, and his eyes stung with tears he refused to shed.

Time and again, he'd think about the 'bots. About Miko, Raf, even Fowler.

He missed them all. He wondered if they all were okay, if they were all safe. But he was also angry at them.

When the time came that the government told them that they wanted to send Jack to an orphanage, the 'bots had _supported_ it! His friends had turned their backs on him!

So he'd left. Maybe he wouldn't have if they'd refused to let the government take him away, if they'd tried to do _something_. But they hadn't.

Yet even though he was furious with them...he couldn't help but worry about them too.

A knock on the door drew Jack out of his thoughts, and he looked up. Wiping his eyes, he attempted to make himself look normal.

"It's open." He called softly.

Bruce entered. He was cowless, and his expression was soft.

"Oh, hey Bruce." Jack mumbled, moving his legs so they dangled off of the bed.

The man gestured to the spot next to Jack, a silent question if he could sit. Jack nodded, and Bats sat down beside the teen.

"Are you alright? You've been in here awhile."

Jack forced a fake smile.

"I'm fine, just wanted a bit of time alone. It's kind of hard to find a place in Mount Justice where you can just sit and think without someone walking in on you."

Bruce nodded in understanding.

"I see. So then why were you crying?"

Jack blinked in alarm.

"What?"

"Your eyes." Bruce explained. "They're red. And your cheeks are wet."

Jack ducked his head embarrassedly, blushing. Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you're really that bothered by the question we asked. I didn't think it would effect you like this."

Jack shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"It...It's alright, Bruce. I just really, _really_ don't like thinking about...about my past." He replied quietly, voice wavering slightly with pent up emotion.

Bruce nodded in understanding, thumb rubbing soothing circles against his shoulder.

"I can see how it would. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack took in the slightly uncomfortable expression on the man's face, and grinned weakly. It seemed talking about things wasn't exactly Batman's forte.

"No, I'll be fine. I always am."

Bruce shook his head.

"I hear people say that all the time when they aren't alright, Jack."

The teen gave him a hard look.

"Then I guess you've met the first person who means it."

* * *

One year, seven months, five days.

That was how long since Jack had dissapeared. Arcee had counted the days, down to the very _second_ since they'd realized that her partner had vanished off the face of the Earth it seemed like.

They couldn't find him. His face wasn't caught on any street camera's, nor had any reported seeing him. The 'bots, especially Arcee, feared that he was dead.

The femme was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the to remaining human companions laugh.

Miko was now sixteen, almost seventeen, while Raf was fourteen. Miko had sut her hair shorter, and it now touched her upper back with choppy bangs falling slightly in her eyes. Raf now wore contacts instead of his old large rimmed glasses, and he was beginning to get much taller.

It made Arcee wonder what Jack looked like now, if he was even alive. The thought made her spark ache.

There was a beep on the monitor, bringing everyone's attention. Ratchet moved over, squinting slightly. He then gave a sound of alarm.

"Optimus! A M.E.C.H base has been compromised. There are some encrypted files I may be able to open from here."

The Prime moved over, looking at the screen as well. He nodded.

"Then do so, old friend."

Ratchet's fingers darted across the controls, entering comands rapidly before managing to snag a file and show it on screen. His optics widened.

"By the allspark...!"

"What is it?" Arcee asked, interest piqued.

"It's...It's a file on _Jack_! There's only half of it, the rest was corrupted, but it says...it says Jack is _alive_."

* * *

Jack watched as Dick and Kal sparred under the supervision of Dinah, or Black Canary as Jack had learned.

It was interesting to watch the sparing match. It looked much like a dance in a way. Their movements were graceful, yet deadly.

Finally, Canary called an end to the match, giving each advise on how to improve before looking at the other YJ members.

"Alright, anyone have any advise for Robin or Kalduran?"

Jack hesitated then raised a hand.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Canary managed to push her own shock aside.

"Uh, yes, Jack?"

The teen looked at his friends.

"It's just...Kal is taller, but he uses mostly hand and arm attacks. But since Dick is shorter, couldn't Kal use kicks and such to not only attack effectively, but keep Rob away? I mean, Kal's legs are longer, and even though Robin's fast, he wouldn't be able to get in close often."

Silence fell over the room, and Jack ducked his head shyly.

"But...Uhm...It was just a suggestion..."

"No, no, you're right, Jack." Canary said quickly. "I'm just...surprised you noticed that."

Jack shrugged, messing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"I was just thinking." He mumbled in reply.

Canary smiled at him, nodding before turning back to Kal and Dick.

"He's right, Kalduran. You need to start using more foot techniques, alright?"

The young man inclined his head.

"Alright."

"Well, that's enough training I believe." Dinah said. "Is anyone hungry?"

Wally's hand shot up, the carrot top grinning excitedly. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, and Jack yelped as he was tugged to his feet and pulled out of the room with the others.

"W-Wally! I n-need that arm!" Jack exclaimed, trying to keep up with his friend.

"Not right now you don't!" The redhead replied over his shoulder as they went into the kitchen.

Jack yelped once more as his other arm was grabbed and he was pulled right back out of the room and back towards the training room.

"H-huh?"

"Hey kid! I need to talk you ya." Green Arrow, his new captor, explained.

Jack looked back to see Wally protesting, whining about how the League member had stolen 'the YJs protege'.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Jack asked, a bit worried. Oliver shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry. But I saw the vids of you using that sniper. I want to see if you're really that good a shot."

Jack blushed embarrassedly.

"O...Okay..?"

It looked like a snack would have to wait.

They entered the trainingroom once more, and Jack's arm was released as Green Arrow went to a wall where several weapons hung. Jack caught a sniper as it was tossed to him, and Oliver returned to the teen.

"Now, see those over there?" The man asked, pointing to a far wall. Targets stood, waiting for any who wanted target practice.

"Yeah?" Jack half said, half asked.

"Five bullets dead center, first time with a scope, second without."

Jack looked confused.

"Wh...what?"

Oliver simply waited, raising a brow at him expectantly.

Jack licked his lips nervously than lifted the sniper, lower his head slightly to look through the scope.

A twitch of his finger sent one bullet loose, then it was followed quickly by four others.

Green Arrow went over, inspecting the teens handiwork.

"Five out of five. All clustered around the middle. Not bad, Jack. Now, without the scope."

Jack hesitated, sniper falling a bit.

"But I can't-"

The man gave him a stern look.

"Don't even try that. Just do it to the best of your ability."

Jack sighed, giving in and lifting the sniper back up. This time he didn't lower his head, simply locking his eyes on the target instead.

Five shots came in rapid succession. Jack lowered the sniper once more as Green Arrow went to look at the target.

"Damn." The man said, letting out a whistle of awe. "All five hit the same spot, smack dab in the middle! You do better without a scope than with one!"

Jack shuffled awkwardly.

"Uh, cool. Can...Can I go eat with the others now?"

Oliver hummed distractedly, waving him off as he leaned forward to inspect the target more.

Taking it as a yes, Jack carefully proped the sniper against the wall and left the man alone with his thoughts.

Green Arrow straightened, glancing back at where Jack had left.

"That kid..." He shook his head to himself in disbelief. "This is crazy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Short filler chap! Sorry that it's short x.x I'm hoping the action can be started next chap! Sorry this took so long, but I've been working on my fic 'Pure Force' and managed to post a chap on it! Yay! If you know about star wars, please go and give my story a read!**

**So, please review if you get the chance! And please review on my 'Pure Force' story if you read it!**

**By the way, I'm taking the pole on my profile down. Thanks to everyone who voted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack quietly walked through the town of Happy Harbor, Wally on his left and Robin to his right. The two slightly older teens were arguing (over what, Jack had forgotten twenty minutes ago), and Jack, tired of watching them, was reading as they walked on.

It had been a month since the mission in which Jack had fought alongside the YJ. In that time, no missions that involved M.E.C.H were given to the team, and Jack was kept under watch whenever the team left on a mission.

In that time, Jack had found himself continuously being pulled off by Green Arrow (the man seeming to not believe the teen had as good or even better aim as him), making him shoot, with and without a scope, at increasingly farther targets. At least the man's shocked face was always funny.

Besides that, nothing much else happened except that Jack had to start tying his hair back, the raven locks now just about touching his shoulders. Everyone agreed it was a pretty good look for Jack, so the teen didn't cut his hair like he'd been considering at first.

"Woah! Look, Jack! It's you!"

The black haired teen looked up.

They were in front of a tv store. On the many screens displayed in the window, a news woman was talking, a picture of Jack beside her.

"They opened back up the missing person report." Jack said, paling. "But they thought I was dead! How do they know I'm alive?"

Dick placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, easy there, just relax. "They don't know where you are, and you've got your hoodie on. We're here too, and we won't let anyone take you away."

"We should get him back home." Wally said, a worried expression on his own face.

Robin nodded.

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

"I just don't get it! How did they find out?!" Jack groaned, head in his hands.

It made no sense. Everyone thought he was dead! Jack saw it on the news six months after he left! All over the news, he was proclaimed deceased, his body never recovered. Why were they saying his was alive now?!

Kal set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Jack. We will sort things out."

Jack grimaced, looking up at him.

"Sorry Kal, but right now...right now it's just really hard to believe that."

The Atlantian nodded in understanding.

"I know it seems hard to believe right now. Why don't you go rest? Maybe by the time you wake, we will have some sort of plan formulated.

Jack sighed, but stood.

"Alright. I guess that would be best."

Once the raven teen had left the room, Kal turned to Robin.

"Did you contact Batman?"

Dick nodded.

"I did. He saw the tv report too. He'll be here once the Justice League meeting is over."

The YJ were silent, each in thought. Wally then broke it.

"Man, I feel bad for Jack." He said, sitting up from were he was laying on another couch. "He looks so scared..."

Conner scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"Well of course he's scared." The super clone snapped. "His old life's basically coming back to bite him. He ran away, you idiot. He had a reason to."

Wally stuck his tongue out at the older looking male.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, _real_ mature KF."

* * *

Arcee was eagerly waiting, sitting on a large steel crate. Hope had swelled in her spark when she and the others had learned that Jack was alive.

The 'bots hadn't realized until too late that Jack was depending on them to keep him from having to go to an orphanage. They hadn't at first though, they'd agreed with Fowler and the government at first.

But the hurt look that had been on Jack's face before he left the base for the last time...It had made them reconsider.

But Jack had disapeared before they could tell him they'd let him stay with them. The teen had just...vanished.

Now Arcee rarely left the mainroom of the base, filled with hope that soon they'd be contacted, and Jack found.

"Arcee."

The femme looked up.

"Yeah Optimus?"

"Rachet has managed to recover more of the file M.E.C.H had. We know where to start looking for Jack."

Arcee's blue optics lit up more with joy as she stood quickly.

"Then why are we still here? We should go!"

* * *

When Jack was shaken awake, his hand had snapped up to grab the hand.

He now stared at Bruce, a sheepish look on his face, as the man raised a brow at the teens hand that was around his wrist.

"Uh...Hi?" Jack said, releasing the wrist immediately.

Bruce turned the raised brow on him, but smiled too.

"A little jumpy there?"

Jack scowled.

"Well you were the one to wake me up!" He reminded. "You could've waited until I woke up on my own!"

Bruce chuckled as Jack sat up, kicking off his covers and running a hand through his messy black hair with a yawn.

"Anyway, did you need something?" The teen asked, scratching the back of his neck absently.

Bruce shrugged.

"I just thought you'd want to eat dinner like the rest of us."

At the mention of food, Jack was on his feet and out the door in two seconds flat.

Bruce shook his head, grinning to himself as he followed.

It seemed today the YJ and Justice League were eating dinner together, all gathered around a large table set up in another room. They were all in civie clothing, so Jack was no longer hanging out with superheroes. He was enjoying the company of...simply normal people.

Bruce, who'd followed him, sat down, and Jack soon followed, sqeezing in between Bruce and Dick. He waited for the food to be passed to them.

"So, what's the occasion?" He asked. "I don't think you guys have ever come here to eat dinner."

Canary- no, _Dinah_ looked at him and smiled.

"We heard you were a little down today, what with the news report and everything. We decided what better way to cheer you up than for us to all hang out together for a bit? Some of the League has been wanting to meet you, and Barry." She cast the Flash a look. "Said he wanted to play video games with ichard and Wally."

Everyone gave the man a deadpan look, and Barry merely shrugged.

"Hey, we don't have video games at our place. I'm taking full advantage of it while I'm here!"

Jack laughed, piling food on his plate.

As they all ate, the people Jack didn't know introduced themselves. Jack, while good with names, didn't know if he could remember all of the ones he learned there at the table. Nevertheless, he greeted them all kindly, calling up old manners he had rarely used the past one and a half years.

When the adults started talking to each other, the YJ got into an arguement. It turned into a miniture food fight, which ended with food being splattered on the walls and the teens (as well as Barry, who'd been the only 'civilian casualty'). Jack, ever the peace-talker, ended the fight and the adults decided it would be better to get the bored team of youths into the mainroom/livingroom and away from their 'ammo'.

In there, a video game tournament commenced, some of the League even joining in. Jack decided to just watch and announce who was playing who. When no one could find Wally at one point when he was supposed to play, they found Jack had a shockingly good pair of lungs when he yelled out Wally's name (it surprised the speedster so much he jumped, knocking some items out of the fridge he was raiding).

All-in-all, it was a long and fun night. One which ended with the YJ and Jack asleep on the multipule seats.

Jack woke up slightly when he was picked up. But, seeing it was only Bruce, he felt safe once more and fell back asleep.

* * *

When Bruce returned, having tucked Robin and Jack into their beds, the League all sat down.

"Have you thought of a solution yet?" Canary asked. "Jack will probably avoid going outside until it's resolved."

Bruce sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"There's one solution as I see it. But I don't know if Jack will go for it."

"Well what is it?" Barry asked impatiently.

"Adoption."

The League looked at him in shock.

"What? You...You'd seriously adopt him?"

Bruce raised a brow at the Flash.

"Yes. I would. Is there a problem with that?"

Barry held up his hands.

"No! No! It's just a surprise. I mean, you? Adopt another kid? You said you were getting to old to be a parent."

Bruce leaned back in his chair.

"He's seventeen. In less than a year he'll be eighteen, then he can decide if he wants to stay with me or not. The way I see it is he turns himself in to the police, tells them he ran away, then the second he goes into an orphanage I'll adopt him. He'll be in the orphanage less than a day. All that matters is whether he wants to be adopted or not. I'm not going to force him into anything he doesn't want."

The adults all exchanged a look. There was no telling what Jack would say. The teen was just too unpredictible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry that this took so long, but I have been having a big problem with writers block x.x**

**Anyway, this chapter's short, but full of drama and good stuff! And the story's slowly coming to a close! But there may be a sequel that involves 'project biotect' which was mentioned in a previous chap!**

**I hope you all like this chap. Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack lay on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He'd only just woken up, but wasn't ready to get up quite yet.

A knock on the door came, and Jack groaned out in an affirmative for the person to come in. There was a soft creak as the door opened, and the bed dipped when someone sat on the edge of it.

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?"

Bruce's warm, soft voice soothed Jack, if only slightly.

"'M fine." Jack mumbled. He didn't lift his head from the pillow he hugged close.

Bruce hesitated, then lay a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about something, Jack. Can you sit up, please?"

The teen was silent and still for a long moment, but after a minute or so he sat up, albeit slowly. Jack ran a hair through his disheveled hair, eyes on the bed.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"I talked with everyone else, and I think I know how to solve the problem. But, to be clear, I want to ask what it is you're scared of with your missing person's report open again. Is it because you don't think you can walk outside anymore? Or..?"

Jack sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I...It's different things. I'm scared my old friends will try and find me and make me go to an orphanage. I'm scared that I'll be adopted and forced to live with two people who call me 'son' when they haven't done anything to deserve calling me that." Jack spat the last out venomously.

Bruce nodded. He'd figured as much, but he wanted to ensure he was right about the teens fears. Jack turned his head, looking at him with hesitant curiousity.

"So you said you have a plan. What...What is it?" He asked, voice soft.

The man beside him thought for a moment, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say.

"I think that out only choice is to turn you in."

Jack shot up like a bullet, alarm and pain in his expression. It made Bruce's insides twist painfully, he didn't like seeing such an expression on Jack.

"Wh-What?!" Jack exclaimed. "No, nonono! You can't! You can't do this! You said you wouldn't! You promised, Bruce! You promised!"

The youth was shaking violently, panic taking over his mind and body.

"Jack-" Bruce tried, standing and grabing Jack's shoulders. He was surprised then the teen shoved him away with shocking strength.

"No! You-y-y-you-! I _trusted _you! How can you do this?! I thought you understood! I-I thought you were different!"

Bruce hated to see the pain in Jack's eyes and voice. What he had to do to get the teen to stop moving around he hated almost as much.

Wrapping an arm around Jack, he pinned the teen's arms to his sides. As Jack struggled fiercely, Bruce used his free hand to push (as carefully as he could) on a nerve in the side of the youth's neck.

Jack gasped as spots danced across his vision, pain jolting through him. His self-preservation instincts made him stop struggling to get the man to stop pressing on the nerve.

Bruce, ensuring the teen had stopped moving, gently made Jack sit on the bed.

"Now listen to me, Jack. I'm not going to turn you in and just leave you, alright? I need you to just slow down, and take a deep breath. Neither I nor Richard are going to abandon you."

Fearful blue-grey eyes looked up at him uncertainly. Jack was panting slightly, chest rising and falling violently. Bruce could feel Jack's trembling where his hands rested on the teen's shoulders.

"Now, we'd turn you in, and you'd go to the orphanage, _but_." Bruce's grip tightened slightly when panic started to creep in Jack's eyes. "Then, the moment you get there, _I _will adopt you."

Time itself seemed to stop, Jack's subtle shaking ceased and shock filled his stormy eyes. The silence buzzed in Bruce's ears, and he was surprised to admit that he was actually scared Jack would refuse.

But then...a small, hesitant smile touched the teen's lips, hope lighting a face that was too thin and far too weary.

"You...You're serious? Y-you'd...adopt me?"

Bruce returned the smile softly, squeezing the thin shoulders under his palms reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be suggesting it if I wasn't positive."

Jack smiled up at him, but then his face fell. He stood, beginning to pace.

"B-but why? I mean, I've got an evil organization after me! I'm more trouble than I'm worth..."

Bats watched as the teen continued to pace, running a hand through his hair. His expression looked utterly lost. He couldn't understand why Bruce wanted to adopt him.

Bruce stood, moving in Jack's path. Blue-grey eyes flickered up to him, his confusion painfully apparant to the man that stood before him. Setting a hand on the teen's shoulder, and he pulled Jack close, his other hand carding into the youth's raven hair.

Jack hesitantly fisted his hands in the man's black disguise, pressing his forehead into Bruce's chest.

Batman tilted his head down to look at the mop of black hair and pale skin pressed against his front.

"It isn't your fault that M.E.C.H is after you, just like it isn't your fault that your mom is dead. You've been a good friend, not just to Richard, but to the YJ, Dinah and myself too. You've kept so many of our identities secret, been loyal and kind, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather adopt."

Bruce blinked, surprised when he felt the shoulder under his right under start to wrack. That was when he realized Jack was crying. But they weren't of sadness, and Bats could practically feel the sense of joy and relief coming from the youth.

"So from your reaction I can assume you like my idea?"

Jack nodded, head still burried in the man's chest. A muffled, sobbing laugh came from the teen.

"Y-yeah. I really like it."

* * *

Jack stared up at the police station fearfully. This was it. Almost two years of running, now coming to an end.

Right here. Right now.

And he was _terrified_.

Robin, who stood beside him, peered over the top of his sunglasses at Jack. He then took the younger teen's hand. When Jack looked at him, Dick smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze, giving him silent support. Jack returned the smile half-heartedly, holding onto the hand with a white-knuckled grip.

Bruce placed a hand on Jack's upper back, gently guiding him forward and into the building.

And Jack was scared. But he was _ready_.

* * *

Jack stared out the window of the car at the passing buildings. Happy Harbor was home to the orphanage that had been decided for him, and after a few whispered assurances from Bruce and Robin, Jack had gone with the social worker (albeit hesitantly).

A flash of blue from the corner of his eye caught Jack's attention, and he turned in his seat to look out the back window.

His heart just about stopped.

There, following the car, was A blue motorcycle.

_Arcee_.

Jack heard the social worker gasp, and he looked up in time to see a large, grey van weave in front of them. The social worker turned the wheel sharply, making them skid sideways. The two passengers lurched, and Jack felt the air leave him with a whoosh as he was caught harshly by his seatbelt. It then locked up, restraining him tightly. The car screeched to a halt, and for a moment, everything was silent.

Jack recovered quickly, managing to wrestle free of his seatbelt. The social worker was unconscious, but alive Jack noted before he dug in his small backpack of things, finally producing what he was looking for.

A bat-tracker.

He had gotten it from Bruce, right before he left.

**_"Only use this if something happens. If M.E.C.H shows up and tries to take you, switch this tracker on and fight."_**

**_A flash of Bruce's dark eyes as he looked at Jack._**

**_"Fight hard."_**

Licking his lips nervously, Jack pressed down on the small button. A small, barely audible beeping emited from it and the teen, satisfied that it was on, latched it onto his belt before pulling the bottom of his hoodie over to hide it.

The door was pried open forcibly, and Jack was pulled out by a M.E.C.H agent.

Jack could see Arcee and the 'bots. They were fighting off a dozen soldiers. They couldn't get to him, and Jack found he didn't want them to.

This was his battle. And he wasn't going to just sit by. He was going to do what Bruce told him.

What his _father _told him.

He'd _fight_.

The agent that held Jack cried out in pain when Jack slammed backwards, hitting the man where it really hurt. Jack then snatched the gun from the man's belt and checked the ammo. Finding it full, he turned to the soldiers that were pouring out from the other vans around him.

"Alright." He said. His voice wasn't shy or quiet now. It was strong, _powerful_.

He grinned and lifted the gun as the soldiers looked at him.

"Let's dance, boys."

* * *

A dark, sleek car shot through the streets, ignoring any speed law there possiby was.

Batman glanced down at the monitor screen that was inlayed in the car. A map of Happy Harbor was shown, a small red blip blinking continuously.

He should have expected this! He should've followed Jack, should've kept an eye on him!

Fear had settled heavy on his chest. He only ever felt such aniety when Robin was captured or injured badly. Now, he feared for Jack just like he did for his protege.

He gave the map another glance.

"Just hold on Jack." He muttered under his breath. "I'm coming."

* * *

Seventeen soldiers down, a lot more to go, Jack mused as he reloaded his gun. A momentary lapse had swept through in the battle, the M.E.C.H soldiers retreating to call in reinforcements. Jack had taken the chance to find ammo on the unconscious soldiers, and had yet to look at the 'bots.

"Jack..?"

The teen gave a grunt of recognition, not even glancing at Arcee.

He saw the femme move forward with a smile and he turned, immediately lifting the gun.

"Nuh-uh. Stay back."

Confusion and hurt flickered across the femme's faceplates.

"But...Jack, Jack it's m-"

"I know. It's been two years, but I haven't forgoten."

Optimus moved forward to stand beside Arcee.

"Jackson. Please, put the weapon down."

Maybe two years ago, Jack would've listened to Optimus. But not now. He stared up defiantly at the Prime.

"Not a chance, Optimus. Those M.E.C.H agents are after me, and I plan to fight back with everything I've got."

Jack glanced back as several vans screeched to a halt close by, soldiers pouring out.

"And besides, Prime." Jack added, turning to face the enemy. "I've moved on."

The large 'bot never had a chance to reply, the M.E.C.H soldiers already upon them and the fight starting once more.

None of the Autobots could get closer to Jack, the fight keeping them preoccupied. Jack continued to shoot at arms and legs, never killing and never getting touched.

Until Silas came into the battle.

Jack gasped when a bullet lodged into his shoulder, and he grabbed at the wound with his free hand. Silas himself came forward, knocking the gun from his hands. Jack found his throat being gripped tightly by a cold, callused hand, and he gasped for air as he tried to get free.

"L-let me go!"

The man grinned up at him, eyes narrowing.

"Not a chance, Jackson. Not a chance."

Jack pried at the hand around his neck. He could hear Arcee calling out his name, trying to get to him. Jack managed to get the hand off of his neck and then screamed the one thing he could think.

"_BRUCE_!"

Silence came abruptly when a sharp black item pierced the air, burying into the asphalt at Silas' feet. Jack recognized it.

A batarang.

A dark shadow came from the tops of the buildings, landing beside Silas.

Then a black clad hand gripped the man's wrist.

A growling voice broke the air.

"Let go of my son!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! Phew, this was a looong story it feels like!**

**I just want to thank you all for reading this story, taking the time to review and fav and follow, and for all the support and ideas offered!**

**Now, I maybe, just ****_maaayyyybbbee_**** will be a sequel to this story, if I manage to come up with a story line! So, fingers crossed!**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Jack couldn't help but give a choked sound of relief as Bruce forced Silas to release him. Bruce looked back at him, eyes shining with concern.

"You alright?"

Jack managed a smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay..."

The man nodded, then looked back to Silas, glaring at the man. Silas gave a sound of pain as his arm was twisted painfully hard.

"So I finally get to meet you face-to-face, Silas." Batman growled, shoving the man back.

There was the sound of thudding and grunts of pain, making Jack and the bots look over to see the Justice League and YJ handling the M.E.C.H soldiers. They returned their attention to Bats and Silas.

Bruce slowly advanced on the other man.

"Jack's told me about you. How you killed his mother, how you've been chasing after him, how much you've made him _suffer_." He said slowly, taking a batarang in his hand. "But now, you see, he's not alone. Now he has me."

Bruce grabbed the front of Silas's uniform, lifting him off the ground. Jack looked away when Bruce lifted a fist. For a long minute, yells of pain and thuds of fists on skin. When it stopped, Jack looked back up and winced.

Silas was discolored, lumps swelling on his face and cuts from a battering littering him. He looked to be in serious pain. Bruce pulled the man forward, so close their noses nearly touched.

"So I'm going to make this clear. If you or M.E.C.H _ever _try to hurt my son again, I'll make you wish you were _dead_."

He tossed the other man into a wall where he crumpled into a heap, blood seeping from a fresh wound on his head.

The two leagues, finished with the M.E.C.H agents, came over to stand by Bruce.

"Are the authorities on their way?" Bruce asked, looking at Black Canary.

"They are. We should get moving soon."

Green Arrow glanced at Silas.

"If I were you, I'd stay in prison. Bats always keeps his promises." He said, grinning crookedly.

Silas visibly shuttered, coughing up blood.

Bruce turned to Jack, gripping his shoulders gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack nodded, smiling up at him. The man took in the sight of the hand shaped bruise that rung around the teen's neck and his eyes softened as he carefully brushed his fingers under the bruise, making Jack wince.

"Woah..." Wally suddenly muttered, getting the attention of the others. They all looked where the young speedster was, and saw the 'bots, all watching with confusion and tension.

"Who're they?" Robin asked, raising a brow. He'd never seen anything like the tall robots.

"Old friends." Jack managed, voice still slightly rasped.

"Jack." Arcee spoke up, moving forward.

The YJ and Justice League quickly moved forward, sheilding Jack from view. The 'bots, in return, lifted their blasters.

"Return Jackson to us." Optimus ordered, voice hard.

"Not a chance!" Robin snapped. "Jack told me about you guys! He told me you wanted to send him away after his mom died, like he wasn't worth anything!"

Bulkhead looked confused.

"What? We never thought that!"

Optimus kneeled down, peering at Jack through the adults.

"Did you truly think that, Jack? That we wanted you gone?"

The teen hesitated, looking down before nodding.

"I...Yeah. You guys...you were going to send me away! When Agent Fowler told you guys that the government wanted to send me to the other side of the country, I thought you guys wouldn't let that happen, that...that you'd protect me! But you _didn't_! You...you all wanted me to go away too..."

The sound of sirens came, making them all look up.

"We'll need to continue this elsewhere." Superman said, eyes narrowing.

"Wayne Mansion." Jack said shortly. "It isn't a secret base, but the 'bots won't be seen."

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

Everything was silent in the large garage, neither the 'bots nor the heroes speaking.

It had been like this for a good half hour, and Jack had yet to look up even from the floor.

Finally, Bruce broke the silence.

"Jack. Is this the government tech M.E.C.H wanted information on?"

Blue-grey eyes lifted to meet the man's cowled face.

"They aren't government tech. They're an alien species known as Cybertronians. M.E.C.H wants to know all about them so they can try and build one. But really, they can't completely replicate them."

"How do you know them?" Robin asked curiously.

Jack shrugged.

"A couple years ago they saved me from an attack. I decided to stick around, and became their friend. I'd go with them on missions sometimes, to help keep one of the other Autobot human allies safe, most of the time. But...But after my mom died, the government wanted to send me to an orphanage on the other side of the country. And I thought the 'bots...I thought they wouldn't let it happen, that they wouldn't let the government take me away...But they did."

Jack's voice grew quiet, and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

Dick sat beside Jack, hugging him around the shoulders with an arm.

"Jack." Arcee spoke up, voice uncharacteristically soft. "Did you really think that we were doing it to get rid of you?"

The raven youth nodded, rubbing at his eyes with a hand. Arcee moved forward, kneeling down. She carefully used a hand to lift Jack's chin, making him look at her.

"Jack, we agreed with the government because we wanted you to be safe. We thought if we cut all ties with you, the 'cons would let you live in peace. We didn't do it to hurt you, Jack."

Jack glared.

"Even if you didn't mean to, you did. I left because I figured I'd be better alone. but now I'm not. Now...well now..."

"Now he has us." Bruce finished, knowing what the teen was thinking. Everyone looked at him, slightly surprised. The man moved over to Jack's other side, placing a hand atop the teen's black mop of hair.

"And we won't force him to be alone like you did."

Bulkhead glared from where he stood behind Optimus.

"Then why the frag was he heading to an orphanage?" He demanded.

Bruce returned the glare evenly.

"It was part of the plan. We turned him in so that he'd be sent to and orphanage, where _I_ would go and adopt him."

A shocked silence fell over the 'bots. This man...was going to adopt Jack? Become his father?

Optimus looked to Jack.

"Is this...truly what you want, Jack?"

The teen nodded.

"It is, Optimus. These guys have become family to me. Especially Bats here and Robin. They've become my dad and brother. And unlike you guys, they won't let me go."

"Jack-" Arcee started, but Optimus put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Arcee. This is what he wants, and we will not stand in the way of his happiness. And only time will tell if our bond with young Jackson will be restored."

The femme looked crestfallen, as did the other 'bots. After a moment of thought, Bruce spoke.

"I can allow you all to visit Jack from time to time, if that's alright with him." He stated, looking at Jack.

The teen hesitated, then nodded.

"Yeah. That'd..." A pause, then he smiled softly. "That'd be nice."

While it wasn't much, it was a start, the 'bots figured.

As long as Jack was safe, they didn't care.

* * *

Jack stood in the training room of Mount Justice, aiming with the sniper he held at a target.

A shot, and a bullet sank deep into the center of the target.

"Good aim."

Jack grinned slightly.

"I'm getting better slowly but surely." Jack replied, lowering the sniper and looking at Bruce.

It had been a good three months since the incident with the 'bots and M.E.C.H. Things had calmed down, M.E.C.H seeming to vanish from the face of the Earth, and Jack's Cybertronian friends visiting every weekend. Jack had been improving his skills, expanding out into learning hand-to-hand (in which he surprisingly excelled at) and stealth.

He'd also, with the help of Bruce, Alfred, Dinah and some of the other adults, started catching up on school lessons that were long over due. But he was quickly starting to catch up, thanks to his friends.

Jack grinned, slinging the practice sniper he held over a shoulder.

"Is everything sorted out?"

The man nodded.

"Tommorow we go and fill out your adoption forms, then it's a done deal."

Jack smiled.

"Ready to have two sons instead of one?"

Bruce sighed, but smiled all the same.

"I feel like I'm too old to be a dad, but I'm going to give it a shot anyway."

Jack laughed softly, turning back to the target.

"Well look at it this way, Robin and I both are nearly eighteen. We'll be outta your hair in no time."

"While your concern is touching." Bruce said, moving to stand beside the teen. "I don't know if I'd like an empty mansion. With M.E.C.H out of the picture for now, and you and Robin moving back...It'll be nice to have a loud house again."

Jack grinned crookedly.

"Even after the kithen fiasco?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Yes, even after that. Though, you and Robin are banned from the kitchen now."

Jack laughed again, raising the sniper and taking aim again.

"Noted. Anything you wanted to talk about in paticular, Bruce?"

"In fact, I do. It's about you joining Young Justice."

Jack's aim immediately faltered as he turned an alarmed gaze on Batman.

"I...Wh-what?"

Bruce crossed his arms, smiling slightly.

"I just got out of a meeting with the Justice League and YJ. Everyone agreed that, considering how you've handled yourself around M.E.C.H, you'd be a good addition to the Young Justice."

Jack gaped incredulously.

"Are...are you _serious_?"

"I'm the Batman." Bruce retorted. "I'm always serious."

Jack gave a joyous, unbelieving laugh.

"Oh man! This-th-this is amazing! _Fantastic_!"

Bruce grinned.

"Oh? Well c'mon, let's go to the Batcave. I bet I can make it even better."

Jack looked at the man in confusion. What could make this any greater?

They entered the Zeta tube, and in mere seconds, they were in the Batcave.

Jack followed Bruce as the man went over to a tinted glass cylider that was tall and wide. With the flick of a switch, the glass went clear.

Jack gaped.

Inside the cylinder, a hero outfit was displayed.

A dark blue, skin-tight body suit displayed a white tribal bird on the front. Black boots and fingerless gloves were paired with it, as well as a silver utility belt. A white mask, similar to Robin's, waited to be worn.

"Woah..."

Bruce grinned slightly, crossing his arms.

"Robin and I have been working on it for weeks now. Like it?"

"Like it? More like love it! It's amazing! And it's for me?!"

"No, it's for Alfred." Bruce replied with rare sarcasm. "Of course it's for you."

Jack laughed going and pressing a hand to the glass.

"Just..._wow_..."

Smiling, Bats pressed another button, and the glass slid back with a hiss.

"Go ahead and try it on." Batman said to the surprised teen. "I'll be right back, I need to change into civies myself."

Jack nodded, hesitantly pressing a hand to the smooth fabric.

Bruce retreated into another room of the Batcave, giving Jack the nessisary privacy to change clothes.

Jack hesitated only a moment more before peeling off his clothes, and pulling on the suit.

When Bruce returned, black cowl gone, he found Jack standing to the side of the room, examining himself.

Bruce got a strange sense of nostalga, remembering seeing Robin in his super suit for the first time. That was a memory that was precious to the man, and now...now this was too.

Jack looked up, then ducked his head shyly as he turned to Bruce.

"So..." The teen said slowly. "What...What do you think?"

Bruce's face was emotionless for a moment, and Jack's heart dropped, but then the man smiled, setting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Like a real hero, Silver Wing."


End file.
